


Falling

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is sure he is falling. Falling into the deepest pit of darkness. But there is a new source of light; one that makes him feels safe. He finds himself falling again and this time, it’s for another reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1077314/

Baekhyun doesn’t remember when his life turns this way.

He remembers laughing with his parents, hanging out with his friends, having a loving boyfriend, and having a stable paying job.

 

 

 

 

It all starts when the news of his parents getting onto an accident. It’s the first strike.

He is the middle of hanging out with his college friends, reminiscing their time before, and then his phone rings. It’s from an unknown caller and without hesitation, Baekhyun answers the call.

The police’s voice is still ringing in his ear up until now; even after a year has passed.

A truck loses control over the steer and strikes his parents car. It’s scary; Baekhyun almost loses his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

His friends start avoiding him. Baekhyun wonders why. He still doesn’t know the reason up until now. Maybe that’s the second strike.

They barely answer his calls or reply to his messages and Baekhyun doesn’t really think about it at first. But when they post photos of them hanging out together, completely without _him_ , that’s when Baekhyun realizes that they are not inviting him to their gathering.

It’s weird, but he doesn’t know to whom he should ask.

 

 

 

 

The third strike is when his boyfriend for two years comes to his small apartment, face serious and all. Baekhyun steps aside to let him in like usual, but he simply stops him and mutters that he is not going to take long here.

With confusion, Baekhyun questions him what’s going on with him, and with a guilty gaze, his boyfriend decides to end their relationship.

Baekhyun grabs his arm, shaking him, demanding for a reason as to why would he suddenly break their good relationship. He promises to try better and to not repeat whatever mistake he has done, but his boyfriend shakes his head no and says that he falls out of love with him.

Really? You fall out of love? Is that even possible?

The door closes slowly, with his boyfriend’s last words of apology before Baekhyun drops onto his knees and fills his day off with tears.

 

 

 

 

He knows that he could do better now that he has no distraction over things. He could do more jobs and maybe earn more money to feed himself.

But the fourth strike comes without any warning and Baekhyun soon finds himself homeless.

The apartment owner gives him a week to pack his things because apparently, another person wants to pay him more money and because Baekhyun is supporting himself, he couldn’t do anything.

He has to find a new place to stay, but with the way the world goes right now, it’s going to be hard.

 

 

 

 

And this is going to be the last strike.

Baekhyun is called despite his busy job, by the manager, to see him.

He leaves the papers on top of his desk, knocking onto the office of the manager in confusion, because as far as he remembers, he did nothing wrong.

The manager sends him a bitter smile; apparently he has been calling for a few more employees before him.

Baekhyun questions him about what he could do to help him but the manager lifts a hand up, stopping him from talking any further.

Fired.

Baekhyun is fired.

The medium-sized company he is working to, has been bought by a large international corporation and they need to kick some people out.

Baekhyun is one of the unlucky people.

He is told by the manager that he is sorry, that this is not his decision, and that this is his last paycheck. His desk should be empty by this evening.

 

 

 

Complete.

Completely empty.

 

 

 

Baekhyun has lost his parents, his friends, his boyfriend, his home, and now it’s his job.

The only conclusion for Baekhyun is that he has lost his life.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Park Corporation representation has just landed in Seoul from Japan and the only son of Park Corporation goes straight to the company they just bought to do an inspection.

He could see some employees with mellow face, packing their things into boxes and then walking out of the company building.

It pains his heart to see things like that, but it’s a certain condition that has to be done.

This is his first job as the new CEO as his father has retired and gives the whole responsibility to him.

Park Chanyeol has to do this even though he couldn’t really accept it.

 

 

 

 

He walks along the hallway, looking out through the glass wall to see the working company, tuning the manager’s voice out.

It’s weird; Chanyeol feels some churning in his chest.

As if someone tells him to do something, Chanyeol looks up at the top of the building across the one he is in right now and he freezes, feeling all his blood stops circulating.

He cuts the manager quickly, telling him to do his job for a while or whatever because he wants to walk around the company by himself. Once he is alone, he rushes towards the opposite building, chanting ‘no, no, no’ over and over again.

The person is very, very familiar; the one standing by the edge of the building.

Chanyeol could hear his heart thumps so quick, could hear how his blood rushes so fast, could hear how his mouth calls for the only name he has ever loved very much in his whole life.

 

 

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, no!”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

He loses his life, so then, what’s the meaning of living?

Baekhyun steps onto the rooftop, watching the cars go and by on the road down there. He can feel the wind blowing, making his brunette hair dances around into a messy locks.

It’s pointless, meaningless.

He loses the reason to live—

—so why not end it?

 

 

 

His eyes are closed. His heart beats out of control. His legs move and he finally stands at the edge of the building, staring down at the road and hearing the honking sounds and the sounds of wind blowing.

It’s time.

 

 

 

_I’m coming, Ma, Pa._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s sure he has let go all of his energy and just lets the gravity takes full control.

But what?

He still feels the ground under his feet.

 

 

 

 

He opens his eyes, feeling the air stops blowing harshly against his face and quickly turns around when he hears someone grunts against his ear.

“You can’t jump! You cannot die! I won’t let you die!”

 

 

 

 

It’s as if his breathes is knocked back into him and his brain starts to function again.

Baekhyun gasps, suddenly remembering his previous attempt of doing something unbelievable.

What is he doing?

 

 

 

“I’m not letting you die!”

He stares into the eyes of his life savior, feeling an unexpected chemistry connects them together and… he knows those eyes.

“Baekhyun, can you hear me? Answer me! Byun Baekhyun!”

 

 

Baekhyun feels his eyes roll back and he loses his consciousness.


	2. The Respected

Chanyeol has always been the nerd in the class. He used to wear thick glasses, used to embrace an armful of thick books with small fonts, and used to dress out of place.

People used to sneer at him, used to make him the laughing stock.

He used to sit at the back of the class, taking notes as the professors talk about lectures.

He used to sit at the back of the class, ogling a certain brunette with cute smile and happy laugh.

Baekhyun is his name.

Chanyeol has been in the same classes as him for three straight years in college and he has known every habit of him by the back of his hand. He used to see the way Baekhyun yawns adorably when the lecture goes too long or the way he bites his nails when he is uncomfortable or the way he chews on his lip when he is nervous.

Call Chanyeol a stalker, he doesn’t mind (because he might or might not have stalk him a few times).

People used to call Chanyeol a weirdo.

But not with Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is the only one talking to him despite the warnings from people of getting too close with the nerd.

He comes up to him in the cafeteria, simply asking: “Is that good?”

Chanyeol readjusts his crooked glasses to make sure that Baekhyun is talking to him and not someone behind him (if there is any). He nods his head dumbfounded, indirectly telling Baekhyun that the salad he is having is kinda good (which is true).

Since that time, Baekhyun comes by to talk to him once in a while, be it in cafeteria or in class or when they meet in the washroom.

Chanyeol has realized it long before, that he likes the cute boy with the cute smile.

But he has just realized that he is in love with him, from moon to the back, once the last college day comes without warning.

 

 

 

 

He tries to find Baekhyun, just to say goodbye or maybe to confess, but he couldn’t find him even after his chauffeur fetches him and drives him straight to the airport to start his day as an employee under his father’s company.

And that’s the last time Chanyeol thinks he would see Baekhyun.

 

 

 

Boy he is wrong.

 

 

 

Because he finds Baekhyun standing at the edge of the top building of a company he has just bought under his corporation name.

It drives him crazy to know that he almost loses the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

He dials the number of his personal assistant, telling him to get the car ready because apparently, he doesn’t want to continue whatever this inspections he has to do.

Baekhyun is his first priority.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has been one of the most successful CEO in the world. He wears fitting suits, carries a stack of unlimited credit cards in his wallet, and feeds million of people.

People look up at him, trying to get to his good side.

He sits at the front page of every maagzine, doing interviews and posing handsomely.

He sits behind his desk, ordering his people to work harder and do their best.

People now call Chanyeol as The Respected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want the best treatment ever.” He demands sternly to the officials in the hospital because this is The Park Chanyeol.

“Yes, Sir.”

Baekhyun has been admitted to the best hospital ever and Chanyeol grows anxious because he looks so pale and weak and what has happened to him that he tried to jump from the building?

“Mr. Kim.” He calls and his personal assistant is coming in less than a second.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Find out every single thing about Byun Baekhyun for the past four years and report it to me. Do not leave anything.”

Mr. Kim mutters a ‘certainly, Sir’ before excusing himself away to do his job.

Whatever it is that makes Baekhyun suffers, he won’t forgive it.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grunts, his senses coming back as he finally wakes from his deep sleep. He feels a hand caressing the side of his head gently and he leans in to the touch. It’s been a while.

“Baekhyun, are you feeling alright? Are you hurting anywhere?” The voice is deep and low and soothing. He weakly shakes his head and keep his eyes close, not wanting to see the reality and dwells in this comfortable state he is in for a moment.

“…water,” he manages to croak and there’s a glass pressed gently against his dry lips. He swallows greedily, choking and coughing and the same hand is patting his back.

“Slow down.”

Baekhyun decides to open his eyes. Who the hell is so kind to him?”

The first thing he sees is a pair of round big eyes, brown, warm, and calming his every sense.

The second thing he realizes is the masculine scent and the reminder of citrus in the summer.

The third thing he remembers is that he knows this person. But who?

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you need anything else?” The man asks and Baekhyun dumbly shakes his head no. The other nods and continues caressing his messy hair.

“Who- who are you…?” He whispers curiously.

There’s a flash of disappointment in the man’s eyes and Baekhyun wants nothing but to hug him and console him that he is sorry he forgets him, but the man smiles at him and leaning dangerously close. Baekhyun could smell his addicting scent and he unconsciously closes his eyes.

“You don’t remember me, Baekhyun?”

“I, uh, I know you, but I just couldn’t get your name. Sorry,” he mutters in guilt, bending his head down. The man says nothing and his hand movement stops, Baekhyun almost whines at how comforting it is. The only thing he could hear is the soft breathing from the man and the slow beeping sounds from the heart monitor.

Wait. He is in a hospital?

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright, it’s fine.” The man chuckles, before continuing, “You might not remember me that well. My name’s Park Chan—”

“—yeol.” Baekhyun cuts him, eyes widening in surprise. “I remember you.” He mutters in awe.

The man—Chanyeol’s—eyes shine from his acknowledgement and he nods his head.

“You do remember me.”

“I, how, I mean, what are you doing here? Why, I mean, what has—”

“Shh.” Chanyeol presses his thumb over his lips, silencing him and Baekhyun is stunned because he hasn’t felt this way for a while; the feeling of your face burning and the way your heart is beating out of control.

“You ask too many questions, dear. I promise to answer to every one of it once you recover. For now, you have to rest because apparently, you lack of vitamins and you are in stress. We will talk later, alright?”

Baekhyun finds himself nodding docilely and he freezes when Chanyeol presses a gentle kiss on his temple. He relishes in the feeling of someone taking care of him after all this time.

“Sleep.”

He couldn’t understand his doing but Baekhyun grips onto the other’s hand to prevent him from moving away.

“Please, uh, please stay. At least until I, um, sleep.” He mutters in embarrassment. Chanyeol laughs and hums softly.

“Anything for you.”

Baekhyun starts to doze off and maybe he is dreaming but he recalls hearing a whisper of, “Anything for you, love.”

Maybe he is dreaming.

Because his dream consists of a nerd named Park Chanyeol in his college and how Baekhyun sometimes finds him more adorable rather than weird.

Park Chanyeol. That name does ring in his head. It’s not a foreign name.

He remembers a certain amusing male in almost his every class. Baekhyun knows him. He talks to him a few times and does an assignment with him once.

He is cute. But not really his type at that time, because he is not standing up for himself. Because he stays hidden. Because he chooses to be someone else.

He knows. Baekhyun knows.

Baekhyun knows this Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol listens to his personal assistant explaining things to him outside of the room Baekhyun is sleeping in as he looks over the papers about Byun Baekhyun’s background.

Poor boy. He loses his parents. Chanyeol feels his heart crashing in pieces.

He loses his only place of living and now he loses his job, too.

Chanyeol quickly turns every gear in his head as he tries to find the way out of this. He does have a few solutions, but he is not sure Baekhyun would accept it in a flash.

His love is still sleeping by the time he enters the hospital suite again and looking at the way he is sleeping, Chanyeol feels the corners of his lips curl into a fond smile.

He is so adorable. Damn it.

Baekhyun is the epitome of every word means cute and adorable, even after all these years. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to plant a kiss over his cheek.

The movement causes him to stir in his sleep and Chanyeol curses himself for waking him up. Baekhyun opens his eyes, blinking so adorably and Chanyeol restrains himself from kissing the daylight out of him.

“Hey there,” he greets the confused puppy in front of him. Baekhyun yawns before he realizes that there’s someone talking to him.

“O-Oh, hi.”

“Are you hungry? There’s food for your empty stomach. The doctor suggests you to eat a lot because you are too skinny and you have to get very well soon.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know why but Baekhyun seems to listen to him well. He nods his head in agreement.

He drags the whole tray of healthy food and Baekhyun yelps at the sight of the dishes. It looks like a hospital’s type of food but it certainly looks too expensive.

“Um, are you sure I can eat this? I mean,” Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, a sign that he is nervous. Chanyeol smiles, even after years still the same habit.

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“But I, I wouldn’t be able to afford this…” Baekhyun trails off, unable to hide his worry.

Chanyeol holds onto his face, ignoring the soft yelp from him, and whispers, “You don’t have to think about anything. Just get well soon, okay? Promise?”

And again, Baekhyun couldn’t even talk back or refuse and he ends up nodding, muttering a barely audible ‘p-promise’.

Chanyeol smiles, rubbing their nose together, leaving Baekhyun a hot mess with burning face and excited heart.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

He is discharged from the hospital and Baekhyun feels so much better than before. Chanyeol is staying with him for the whole five days, and now he is guiding him out of the hospital building with a hand over his lower back. The whole hospital officials are bowing to them and greeting them a good day.

“Where do you want to go, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks him once they are standing in front of his black shiny car and Baekhyun breaks away from his amazement.

“Uh, I plan to, um, go back to my place. Uh, thank you so much for all your help; I don’t think I will be able to repay you.” He bows gratefully to him and gets pulled up to stand straight by Chanyeol’s arms.

“Please don’t mention it. I want to do this. Let’s get into the car, it’s cold.” He says. Baekhyun shakes his hand, “No, I could go on my own from here. Tha—”

“I don’t listen to any rejection, Baekhyun.” He says with his business voice. Baekhyun gulps and gives up, climbing into the warm car filled with Chanyeol’s comforting scent.

The ride to his place is silent. Baekhyun wonders how Chanyeol even knows where he lives because he hasn’t told him anything about his address.

The car stops and Baekhyun quickly scrambles out of it when he sees the owner stands angrily in front of his door.

“Mr. Byun! I have been trying to contact you for days and you haven’t even packed a bit!”

“I’m sorry, I was in the hospital. I promise I will pack today. Please spare me!” Baekhyun begs, rubbing his palms together in front of the owner. The old man sighs and waves him off, muttering things under his breath as he walks away.

Baekhyun sighs, and then only to jolt in surprise when someone talks behind him.

“You okay? What was that?” Chanyeol questions him even though he clearly knows the reason. He hasn’t stop glaring at the old man.

“Ah, I, uh, forgot to pack my things because a new tenant is coming tomorrow. Ahaha, thank you so much for your help, I should go in now.” Baekhyun forces a laugh even though his mind is panicking on where he should stay until he could afford a new place.

He scrambles with the knob, trying to get it open but it’s kind of hard because the rusty metal is old and it does some weird sounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun,”

“Uh,” he grumbles under his breath. This metal is not moving an inch!

“Move in with me.”

 


	3. Eight Years of Love

Baekhyun whines lowly under his breath because the place is so beautiful and it screams _expensive_. He is led to the room which will be his room for as long as he stays here.

Right. He has officially moved into Park Chanyeol’s expensive house.

He rejects it at first, of course. He keeps on rejecting it.

But Park Chanyeol just has to be Park Chanyeol and he knows how to talk and seal the deal with investors, and maybe that’s why Baekhyun finds himself not being able to refuse and gaps like a goldfish in an aquarium.

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like it? Should I change something? You could just tell me.” Chanyeol speaks from behind, making him jolts in surprise. He still couldn’t believe that he gets so much closer over less than a week with someone he used to know a bit from his college life.

“No, no, no!” Baekhyun shakes his head and then bowing repeatedly. “This is more than enough! I could never pay you back for everything!”

Chanyeol chuckles lowly and the sound sends shiver down Baekhyun’s spine; god, his voice.

“Please. I really want to help you. Don’t ever think of paying this back, I’m not doing this so you would be in debt with me, no.” He says while sitting down onto the bed, grazing his hands on Baekhyun’s hand bag on top of it.

Baekhyun chews on his lip; what have he done to deserve this kind of help? Did he save a nation in his previous life?

“Anyway,” Chanyeol speaks again, with a wide smile still on his lips, “my room is just across yours, so if you need any help, don’t be hesitant to call me up.”

“A-Alright.”

“Now, let’s get downstairs. I’m sure the chefs have prepared dinner for us.”

Baekhyun wails mentally. Chefs?!

Chanyeol smiles at him, guiding him with a hand over his lower back and Baekhyun silently walks by his side. They get down the stairs and Baekhyun could already smell the nice expensive food from here. He shudders; this is really not his life.

The lunch they are having is spent in silence and Baekhyun keeps fidgeting on his seat. The dishes are so extravagant and it’s weird to have maids and butlers standing beside you when you are having a meal.

Chanyeol might have sensed his discomfort and he orders the maids and butlers to leave them alone.

“I’m sorry. You should have told me that they are making you uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun almost chokes onto the lobster he is chewing. “No, no! It’s fine, I just, this is, so, I mean, out of, no, um—”

He whines lowly when Chanyeol is laughing at him. He is embarrassing himself.

“I know, it’s fine. You are cute when you are blabbering. Let’s finish the dinner and we could sit and talk. I’m sure you have a lot to ask to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the dinner, they wash up and Baekhyun, now clad in his comfy pajamas, sits on the couch in the spacious living room while waiting for the house owner to come and join him.

Chanyeol comes not too long after, followed by a maid holding onto a tray filled with two cups of warm tea.

“Now, where should we start?” He asks gently and Baekhyun gulps.

“I’m… sorry, but this has been bugging me for days. How did I end up in the hospital?”

Oh, sweet, sweet Baekhyun; Chanyeol thinks in his mind.

“I was inspecting the company when I saw you standing by the top of the building. I saw that you are someone very familiar to me and I just had to help you.”

Baekhyun fiddles with the small cushion on the couch. He understands that Chanyeol is someone kind-hearted and he could get away without helping people around him, but the real question is:

“Why? Why did you help me?”

Chanyeol smiles amusedly at him. The puppy is so cute.

“Do you remember me, Baekhyun?”

“Of course, I do. You were—”

“Park Chanyeol, the nerd.” The taller male cuts him. Baekhyun blinks, not expecting it. “Yes, they called you that before.” He mutters lowly, unable to banter because it was real. People did call Chanyeol like that before; but why would he bring it up now?

“I did act like a nerd,” Chanyeol says with a smile while sipping onto the chamomile tea, “and no one wanted to talk to me. No one, except _you_.”

It takes a few seconds for Baekhyun to understand what he has just said.

“Me?” Baekhyun gapes while pointing to himself.

“Yes. You. My dearest Byun Baekhyun, you are the only one.” He leans close to him while smiling, chuckling gently along the way.

Baekhyun feels his cheeks burn by the term of possession and he glances away. He could still feel Chanyeol’s warm steady breath hitting the side of his cheek and it’s embarrassing to admit that he kinds of like the feeling.

“W-What do you mean?” He croaks out shyly.

Chanyeol grins. “I remember everything, Baekhyun. I could never forget it. You were the only one talking to me and you didn’t even mind it at all. I wondered before why would you talked to some nerd like me but I guess, you were different from all those people. You are you and because of that, I started to grow feelings for you.”

Baekhyun tilts his head questioningly. Chanyeol holds back himself from kissing the day light out of him.

“Let’s just say that, I have been having feelings for you.”

The way he says it is too casual and comfortable and it makes Baekhyun shrieks in embarrassment.

“W-W-What?” He stutters loudly, face red in embarrassment.

Chanyeol laughs. God dammit, his Baekhyun is so adorable.

“Yes,” he starts again, gently playing with Baekhyun’s stray hair before caressing his head, “I have always in love with you, ever since before you talked to me. Can you believe it?”

He could see Baekhyun’s lips tremble in surprise, before muttering disbelief, “No!”

“Of course you don’t,” Chanyeol muses, ruffling his hair softly. Baekhyun shudders at the gentleness.

“But it’s true. You have stolen my heart from eight years ago.”

 

 

 

 

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He knows that he is always weak with someone kind and handsome and someone who is sweet to him, but Baekhyun couldn’t understand that this man in front of him, yes, the one who had saved his life is capable to turn him into a puddle of goo and make him wants to curl under the blanket and giggle until he couldn’t do any longer.

It’s scary; not the bad kind of scary, but more like the scary feeling because Baekhyun has felt like he is touched by his words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stares into those brown eyes and it scares him, really, because he could see the sincerity in them. Chanyeol is telling him that he is in love with him and it surprises him, of course. He just couldn’t believe that someone who he barely talked to in his college life is confessing that he is in love. Moreover to someone like Baekhyun. Someone who is not interesting, short, dull, and… just nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

“But… why me?”

It’s a very first question Baekhyun could utter after recovering from shock. It’s not every day someone comes up to you and tells you that they love you.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol smiles.

“I don’t know. My heart couldn’t choose who to love.”

Baekhyun could feel his heart thumps out of control, pumping blood all over his body, and mostly to his face. This is embarrassing but he kinds of like it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m no one and I don’t know you really well.” He tries to reason even though there is a voice inside his head telling him to stop talking and enjoy being loved by someone.

Chanyeol smiles again, wider this time that he could see Baekhyun’s resolve breaking down and he could see the slight gap to enter his heart.

“I know that fact a little too well,” he laughs, “but I will make sure you know me as much as I know about you.”

“How much- how much do you know about me?” Baekhyun asks softly, voice quivering because he doesn’t know really on how wide Chanyeol’s knowledge about him. What if he backed away when he knows that the Baekhyun now is far different from the Baekhyun he likes in the college?

“I know everything about you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, pinching his button-like nose playfully. Baekhyun yelps, covering his nose with his palms when Chanyeol withdraws his hand. The taller male laughs at his act, “God, you are so cute, Baekhyun.”

His words make the shorter male’s heart beats fast again and he mentally whines because he is so easily swayed with sweet words. Chanyeol knows how to use his charm and Baekhyun knows it but he doesn’t back away from being charmed by him. He is hooked, he knows it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, would you give me a chance?” He asks out of the blue, holding onto his hand gently.

Baekhyun parts his mouth yet no word could escape him. His face is red, he is overwhelmed by the sudden confession and he just couldn’t- wouldn’t- refuse Chanyeol. He doesn’t know how to say no to him, he wonders why.

“But I,” he gulps, trying to keep his gaze on him even though all he wants to do is to glance away from his intense stare, “I haven’t had any… feelings for you, but –”

“No, it’s okay,” Chanyeol could see the troubled look in his face and he likes it. He likes the way Baekhyun tries to find a good word to not hurt his feeling. He knows Baekhyun doesn’t have a feeling for him… yet, but he will make sure to change it.

“I could wait, love.” He mutters, lifting Baekhyun’s hand up and plants a kiss against the back of his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wants to cry from the intensity of the feelings Chanyeol pours onto him and he could only whimper in embarrassment.

The taller male chuckles softly.

“Do you have any other question for me?” He urges him to continue and Baekhyun bends his head down to hide his red face, shaking his head no.

Chanyeol smiles. “Now it’s my turn to question you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and he takes that as a cue to continue.

“Why would you try to kill yourself?”

 

 

 

 

 

Shit.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut because this is the question he is trying to avoid.

He doesn’t know the answer. He loses his mind at that day and honestly, he is glad that Chanyeol has saved him.

“I… don’t know,” he gulps, shaking his head slightly.

“It’s alright, we don’t have to talk about it if it made you uncomfortable.” Chanyeol reassures him, rubbing his thumb over his hand. Baekhyun shakes his head again, “No, I… I want to talk about it. It’s been… bugging my mind, too, so, um, shoot another one.”

“I’m sorry but I have to tell you that I did a background research on you, Baekhyun.” He says and his lips curl into a smile at the way Baekhyun scrunches up his nose like a puppy.

“You are like a stalker.”

“I did stalk you before.”

Baekhyun gasps. “No way!”

“Yes way,” Chanyeol laughs, pinching his nose again. It earns a whining sound from the other and Chanyeol takes a deep breath; how does it feel to kiss him?

“I found out,” he continues, “that you lost your parents. I’m sorry to hear that.”

Baekhyun’s face turns sad and Chanyeol mentally curses himself for taking away that smile.

“Yeah, it was… too sudden, but, well,”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up. Please forgive me.”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “it’s fine. People bound to ask anyway.”

Chanyeol gazes at him solemnly, “And also, about you losing the job, I should apologize about that, too.”

At this, Baekhyun blinks his eyes questioningly. “Why would you apologize for it? It’s not your fault that I lost my job.”

“It’s kind of my fault. I bought the company.”

Baekhyun has his puppy eyes opened so wide that Chanyeol would have coo at how cute he is if they were not in this situation.

“You bought the company?!”

“Yes, I did.”

“How- what- why- but- what’s, what’s your job?!” He stutters before wailing as if he was hyperventilating.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckles at him. “I’m the CEO of Park Corporation.”

Baekhyun takes deep breaths a few times and holds the side of his head. “Okay, I’m out of here.” He murmurs, standing up and acting like he is about to walk away. The taller male laughs at his response and he easily grabs his wrist and pulls him down again, ignoring the small yelp from Baekhyun when he ends up toppling over his lap.

“Does it shock you?” He asks amusedly.

“Are you kidding me, Chanyeol? This is so unbelievable, oh my God, should I call you Mr. Park then?” He panics.

“No. Please don’t treat me any different. You will make me sad, Baekhyun.”

One look at Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun finds himself curling into a ball and pouting. “You should have told me from the beginning.”

“And what? Having you act worse than this?”

“It’s not like that! But at least I could act decent around you or respect you or maybe—”

“You are blabbering again.” Chanyeol cuts him. He tries to hold back himself but he just couldn’t do it anymore and he ends up pecking his cheek.

He could hear Baekhyun’s breathe hitches and he begins to think that he steps over the limit but when he sees his red face and the way he chews down onto his bottom lip; Chanyeol knows he has won a part of his heart.

“Are you calm now?” He asks teasingly. Baekhyun grunts softly. “Don’t do that all too sudden!”

“So I have to ask for your permission?” Chanyeol asks again. He loves the way Baekhyun curls against him, even though he is doing it unconsciously.

“N-Not like that but you should at least warn me or maybe you—”

Chanyeol kisses his nose and it silences him up.

Baekhyun’s lips tremble in embarrassment and he whines. The taller male laughs at his face and easily pulls him into his embrace. Oh, how many years he has yearned to have this moment.

“S-S-Stop doing that!” He hisses, fist gripping onto the side of Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Alright.” He smiles and hums, pulling him even closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You haven’t answered my question, by the way,” Chanyeol says again, shaking him gently. Baekhyun looks up at him, cheeks still the color of pink and it makes him looks so adorable and all.

“Which one?”

“The one where I ask you to give me a chance.”

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers, unable to make a decision.

It’s not like he wants to reject him but with the way Chanyeol treats him, he is scared that he is too easy to say yes. Should he consider it?

Would Chanyeol prove himself?

Would Baekhyun be able to return his feeling?

Would Chanyeol worth it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a determined thought, Baekhyun locks his gaze with him and in the end, he nods his head. Glancing away to hide his embarrassment, he murmurs, “But I’m a bit slow so you have to bear with me…”

Chanyeol chuckles, feeling his chest is going to burst in happiness as he cradles him close.

“I would do anything for you, love.”

Baekhyun whimpers at the cheesy sentence. He knows it’s a bold move for someone who just said that he is slow, but he lifts himself a bit and presses a quick kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, before curling into his chest again.

It makes Chanyeol laughs out in happiness. He has his Baekhyun in his arms.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from blushing.


	4. Between Past and Present

“Baekhyun, are you awake?” Chanyeol knocks onto the room across his and he could hear little feet padding around inside the room. It sounds cute; he could almost imagine Baekhyun walking here and there with a pout over his face.

“Y-Yes!” The other responds from inside the room before he opens the door, poking his head out. He is acting like a puppy and Chanyeol wonders if he could fulfill his promise to Baekhyun about moving slow.

“You had shower already? What time did you wake up?” Chanyeol bends his back a bit; staring into the droopy eyes he loves the most.

Baekhyun grips onto the door with his fingers, craning his head back because Chanyeol is a bit _too_ close.

“About… twenty minutes ago. Are you going to work?”

“Yes. Come join me for breakfast when you are ready,” the taller male reaches over to pinch his nose gently and Baekhyun huffs at the act.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The time Baekhyun comes down the stairs with an oversized sweater on him and a pair of black skinny jeans, Chanyeol grips onto the newspaper he is reading to hold himself from scooping the adorable male into his arms and kiss his lips.

His Baekhyun is so freaking cute!

“Sit down, Baekhyun. I hope you like classic American breakfast.” He tries to sound normal and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to find his act weird because he is nodding his head with a smile.

“I eat everything. Well, except cucumber, that’s it.” He adds the last part while scrunching up his nose (adorably).

“What’s with cucumber? You don’t like it?” Chanyeol takes a sip from his black coffee and makes a mental note to remember telling the chefs about putting cucumber into Baekhyun’s meals.

“I don’t like the smell,” he mutters, slowly reaching for the fork and knife and begins cutting his meal.

Chanyeol hums. Another small detail he doesn’t know before and it makes him happy that Baekhyun seems to be opening up to him.

They chat lightly over the weather and the tasty breakfast (Baekhyun even thanks the chefs personally for the meals) before he tugs onto Chanyeol’s suit.

“Yes?” The taller male responds, stopping when he grabs his tablet from the coffee table.

“Uh, um,”

Baekhyun seems to be hesitating to talk and Chanyeol watches him amusedly.

“Just say it, Baekhyun. It’s fine.”

“W-What,” he starts, voice croaking ever so cutely, “what should I do… when you are at work?” He asks embarrassedly, because seriously, he doesn’t know what he is supposed to do and not supposed to do in this huge house.

“Hm, let’s see,” Chanyeol scratches his chin, pretending to be thinking, “nothing.”

“Eh?” He squeaks, pouting slightly.

Chanyeol laughs, squishing those cheeks with his palms and ignoring the slight huffing sound from the shorter male.

“Just be a good boy and find something nice to do, just anything. Except, doing the house chores. I have maids for that.” He reminds him.

One look from Baekhyun’s face makes Chanyeol knows that he is considering of cleaning the house before asking this. And that’s a big no no.

“But then what should I do?” He whines, slightly stomping his foot down.

“Just relax. Watch TV. Play games. Wander around. Anything is fine.”

Baekhyun huffs, blowing air onto his bangs.

“I have to go to work now.”

“O-Okay. Stay safe. When will you get back?” He questions, stopping Chanyeol once again by tugging onto his suit.

It pulls a small smile on the CEO’s face and he grins teasingly.

“Why? Are you missing me already?”

The blush creeps onto the side of Baekhyun’s cheeks and the sight is so precious.

“Y-Y-You wish!” He attempts to act tough but fails miserably. Chanyeol laughs at him.

“I do wish though.” He admits.

Baekhyun stills at his words and he looks stunned.

“Alright. Where is my goodbye kiss?” Chanyeol questions him.

“G-Goodbye what?” He squeaks again.

“Come on,” Chanyeol pushes his luck and tries to see what kind of reaction Baekhyun would give him.

The brunette chews on his bottom lip and fiddles with his fingers.

Chanyeol chuckles and steps back, “Just kidding. I’ll be back before you know it. See you, love.” He ruffles the other’s hair lovingly before walking towards the door where the driver has been waiting for him.

Baekhyun parts his mouth to stop him but decides to go against it. It’s not like he would be brave enough to give him a goodbye kiss.

Even though there’s a small voice in his mind telling him that he wants to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wanders around the huge house, trying to find something he could do or maybe pay attention to. There are lots of rooms in this house and he has an idea of getting into each of the room. But would it be okay?

One of the maids walks pass him and she blinks questioningly at the way he is standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Mr. Byun? Do you need anything?”

“O-Oh, no! It’s fine, I’m just, just, uh, wondering if I could look around the house?”

She smiles. “Of course you can. Master Park has ordered us to guide you whenever you need any help.”

“No, it’s alright, I’ll manage! Thank you so much!” Baekhyun waves her off and she continues her work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun continues standing in the middle of the hallway because he is not sure where he should start.

Maybe he could start from his own bedroom.

Getting inside the room he is currently staying, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to feel awed once again. This is too luxurious to be a guest room.

The bed is a king sized one. Across that, an expensive set of home theater is also standing there. The walk in closet is huge and the bathroom is also too big, completed with a wide shower cubicle and a wide Jacuzzi.

Baekhyun feels like fainting because he doesn’t think he could compare this with the rotten apartment he stayed before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Feeling adventurous, Baekhyun enters the guest rooms beside his and to his surprise, none of them are decorated like the one he is sleeping in.

They are apparently just bed and cupboard (still expensive), but the design is far too different. Does that mean Chanyeol has designed it specially for him?

Baekhyun chews down on his lip as the thought crosses his mind, and it certainly makes him blushes in embarrassment.

Chanyeol is one blunt man, eh.

He keeps declaring that he is in love with him (twice before sleeping, once after waking up, and sometimes at random times Baekhyun doesn’t expect), giving him subtle touches and hints that he loves him, and also staring at him with that loving eyes of his.

It’s going to be a lie if Baekhyun said he didn’t feel anything towards Chanyeol. He is a sucker for sweet things and loving words. It also doesn’t help that he is easily swayed by those kind of things; like being pampered and spoiled.

Moreover when Chanyeol told him that he’s been in love with him for eight years…

Blushing madly, Baekhyun grunts under his breath because it’s so sweet of Chanyeol to love him for years and now he is being his life savior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He enters Chanyeol’s bedroom slowly; he said he could do anything, right? So checking Chanyeol’s room is also permitted, right?

Closing the door behind his back, Baekhyun is left in awe as he stares around the warm and comfortable room. The dominant color in Chanyeol’s room is dark blue and dark grey, with a few spots of white and black. His bed looks so warm and inviting, he wonders whether Chanyeol would let him sleep over here sometimes –

Wait, what?

He shakes the thought away. How rude he is to think like that!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun mentally hits his head while walking further into Chanyeol’s room, admiring every furniture and also the big working desk by the corner of the room.

He stops behind the working desk, just because he is curious on how Chanyeol is working, and glances around the papers on top of the desk.

The papers are neat and a lot. The pens are also neatly put on one side. There are a few photo frames on top of the desk; a picture of Chanyeol himself, a picture with his parents, a picture of Baekhyun, and a picture of –

Wait, what?

Baekhyun sits down on the leather chair, eyes wide and unblinking as he stares at the picture of himself from his college life.

 

 

 

How –

 

 

 

Chanyeol is really a stalker!

 

 

 

 

 

 

But weirdly, Baekhyun doesn’t seem to hate that fact.

It’s just a bit surprising because the photo is the one from his college life where he is still that cheerful boy without any burden. Baekhyun sighs and leans his head back.

He hopes he could be back to the Baekhyun from before; smart, entertaining, cheerful, and brave.

The Baekhyun now is slow, timid, gloomy, and all that negative things.

He wonders whether Chanyeol would still be in love with him after finding out the drastic change in him. Chanyeol loves the him in the past, not the current him.

It’s a bit frustrating at the thought of losing Chanyeol’s love.

Baekhyun ends up leaving the room and slams the door close, before burying himself under the blanket of his own room.

He knows he shouldn’t be so spoiled but… it feels great to have someone putting their full attention on you. Someone who loves you unconditionally (because it has been such long eight years), kind, and not to mention, would gladly give you anything.

He just hopes Chanyeol won’t change his mind in the middle of the journey and kicks him out of his house.

Baekhyun wouldn’t want to know what would happen to him at that time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol steps into his house with a box of cupcakes in his hand as he tries to get out of his shoes. It’s surprisingly silent here. He wonders where Baekhyun is.

The maids greet him and tell him that the dinner is about to be served. And that Mr. Byun is nowhere to be found and most believed he is resting in his room.

After giving his things to the maid, Chanyeol makes his way upstairs to greet the love of his life and starts with a soft knock on the door.

“Baekhyun?”

There is no answer given to him and Chanyeol turns the knob down and gets inside.

Baekhyun is there, curled under the heavy mass of his blanket and napping like a cute puppy. The sight pulls a smile on Chanyeol’s mouth and he makes his way slowly towards the bed.

He wonders what Baekhyun is doing for hours before napping like a kid like this.

He runs his fingers along his soft hair as he sits down.

“Baekhyun. Hey,” he murmurs softly, trying to wake him up. The adorable puppy stirs and whines, before dipping his head deeper into the bed. Chanyeol laughs in amusement, feeling all sort of giddiness.

“Love, wake up.” He leans down, whispering into his ear and waits for the other to shift.

Baekhyun stirs, smacking his lips together as he brings his fist up to rub his eyes.

“…chanyeol?” He mutters, voice cracking and still heavy of sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me,” the taller male says in between his smile, caressing his head again. He watches Baekhyun blinking the sleep away from his eyes before greeting him with his eye smile.

“Welcome back.”

Chanyeol feels his heart flutters from the innocent greeting. So this is how the feeling of having someone waiting for you at home and greeting you welcome when you are back. He just couldn’t help himself and Chanyeol finds himself leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“I’m home.” He whispers softly, pressing a long kiss against Baekhyun’s cheek, just to relish the feeling of having someone so dear so close to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun grips onto the blanket surrounding him when Chanyeol’s lips make contact with his cheek. The soft touch makes his heart stutters a beat or two and his feels his face warms up almost immediately.

So much to take it slow.

He whines, feeling embarrassed. He could hear Chanyeol’s soft laugh hitting the side of his face as he keeps his eyes closed from meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. He is not ready yet, damn it.

“D-Don’t do it so s-suddenly!” Baekhyun whines into the bed, curling into a ball. He feels the bed dips and there are shifting around before a big warm palm encloses over his cheek and indirectly forces him to open his eyes.

Chanyeol lies down in front of him and gives him that wide grin of his.

“Should I ask for your permission again everytime I want to kiss you?” His deep voice says and Baekhyun has the sudden urge to scoot closer so he could tuck his head under his chin and bury his face against his chest.

No, no. Bad thought! Go away!

Baekhyun whimpers in embarrassment from the latest question and also from the bad thought in his head. How he wishes he could be bold enough.

Chanyeol laughs at his response and grants him his unspoken wish by scooting towards him and pulls him against his chest. Baekhyun yelps in surprise, face warm and heart thundering from the sudden act.

“C-Chanyeol –”

“This is slow. For me, at least.” He says against his hair, then taking a breath of his sweet scent. How many years he has been longing to be able to hold him in his embrace like this. Baekhyun, this little puppy, he doesn’t know what kind of effect he has towards this Park Chanyeol.

“U-Uh,”

“Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” Chanyeol questions, stealing a glance at the stiffening male in his arms.

Baekhyun gulps and shakes his head no. Well, of course not. Chanyeol makes him feels like home instead of being a nuisance. He unconsciously grips onto the shirt Chanyeol is wearing and presses his nose against his shoulder, inhaling his masculine scent.

His move makes Chanyeol smiles in delight. At least his little Baekhyun doesn’t push him.

“How was your day? Did you have a good sleep?” He attempts a light conversation with him.

Baekhyun hums like a kicked puppy. “It was boring…”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I walked around the house,” Baekhyun starts, suddenly remembering his knowledge of his photo in Chanyeol’s room, before continuing with smaller voice, “and I got into rooms. Also yours, sorry.”

“Hey, it’s nothing to be sorry about. What else?” He urges him, gently rocking him like a baby.

Baekhyun hesitates. “I found… my photo? On your desk?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol responses softly before chuckling, the sound vibrates and makes Baekhyun shudders.

“Sorry about that. But I have told you about me being a stalker.”

It doesn’t make him any less calm and Baekhyun’s grip on his shirt unconsciously tightens, not that Chanyeol misses the slight move.

“Why- why would you have it?” He asks silently.

Chanyeol hums questioningly.

“I don’t have any other photo of you and that’s the only one I have.”

“It’s… the old me.” Baekhyun reasons, digging his face deeper into his shoulder.

The taller male mutters a soft ‘yeah’.

“What’s wrong about it?”

He gets no answer for a while and he thinks that Baekhyun is offended or what, but before he could say something else, the shorter male has leaned back a bit, just to stare into his eyes.

“You- you said you l-love me. And that’s the photo of the old me. The present me and the past me are different. You w-wouldn’t love the present me because I c-changed a lot and I doubt you would keep me here and soon you will realize it and then I won’t be surprised when you decide to kick me out of here and it’s –”

“Love, please.” Chanyeol cuts him. “You are blabbering again.”

Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut as he waits for his response. Chanyeol looks too calm and he has a small smile on his lips.

There’s a thumb caressing the apple of his cheek before the taller male breaks into a chuckle.

“I know you changed, Baekhyun. Everyone changes.”

“B-But I’m not the same with the me in the past! You love the Baekhyun in the past and not me! You can’t be –”

Chanyeol cuts him again with a soft kiss on his temple.

“I don’t care just how much you have changed. So what? I could just love the present you now that I have you back in my life and in my arms. You don’t have to worry about anything. Nothing you say could change my mind. I have been in love with you for eight long years and it will take a lot more to stop me from continuing to love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun feels his mouth is stuck and he couldn’t say anything else to him, resulting him in whimpering and glancing away in embarrassment.

“Listen to me, you little adorable thing,” Chanyeol speaks again after a while, cradling both of his cheeks in his palms and forcing his eyes to focus on him. He smiles, rubbing the tip of their nose together.

“You could kill a person or even save a country, I won’t care. I love you and only you and I would never get tired to tell you about it. I spent eight years just thinking and imagining of having you in my arms like this and I won’t let anything happen. I won’t let you go.” He whispers, ending with a soft kiss against the shorter male’s cheek.

There are tears brimming in Baekhyun’s eyes and he hiccups, covering his eyes with his fists.

“Why are you crying now? I don’t say all those things to make you cry.” Chanyeol asks in amusement, trying to pry his fists away.

Baekhyun sniffs. “Y-You are t-too perfect.”

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head. “Nobody’s perfect. I also have my bad sides.”

“Which are?”

“Hm, let’s see.” He pretends to think, keeping his gaze on those teary eyes. Baekhyun waits for his answer.

“I’m quite possessive over things I own or want. This is just a short notice to tell you that you would be seeing me being so possessive around you. Don’t freak out.”

The shorter male blinks the tears away, smiling slightly.

“Is it that bad?”

“I’m afraid, yes.” Chanyeol says to him, holding onto his face and peppering kisses all over his face.

It pulls soft giggles from Baekhyun and it gives Chanyeol a hard time to hold back from kissing his lips. One step in time.

“Are you feeling okay now? No more thought you want to spill?” He asks while running his hand over his soft hair. Baekhyun unconsciously leans into the touch and shakes his head no.

“The dinner’s ready. I bought cupcakes.”

“Can we- can we stay like this for a while?” Baekhyun asks timidly, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding his stare.

Chanyeol feels his heart flutters in happiness.

“Yes. Anything for you, Baekhyun.”

It takes a few more seconds before Baekhyun smiles up at him. He scoots closer, pressing his face into his chest and hugging his waist.

Chanyeol lets him, feeling too happy to even think about the cold dinner down there; and focusing on the way their legs tangled together.


	5. Slow but Fast

After a heart-to-heart conversation with Chanyeol a few nights ago, Baekhyun finds himself starting to fall even faster for the taller male. It’s inevitable; Chanyeol is too charming for his own good.

He decides to pay more attention to him, like helping him with putting his coat on (which earns him a surprised look from the taller male) and also gives him a quick goodbye kiss on his cheek (which also earns him another shocked stare from the other).

He is sure Chanyeol doesn’t see it coming, so when he gets the right chance, Baekhyun grips onto the taller male’s arm and gets onto his tiptoes to plant a quick but sweet peck on his cheek.

“T-Take care.” He mutters once he steps back, eyes avoiding Chanyeol’s.

He hears a disbelief chuckle coming from Chanyeol before a more heartwarming chuckle follows soon. Baekhyun considers of running away but before he could do so, there’s a hand gripping onto the collar of his shirt and easily drags him back.

“Cha –”

“Let’s go out for a dinner date tonight.” Chanyeol speaks against his ear, giving him a swift back hug.

Baekhyun stills and blushes, nodding his head quickly before escaping out of his arm. He hears Chanyeol’s laugh when he is in the living room and a shout calling for him: “I’ll be going!”

He ends up giggling into his palms and ignores the amused looks the maids give him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wonders whether he should help the maids with something because he is practically doing a free living here. Chanyeol keeps on telling him not to and that he is supposed to be relaxing to his heart content in the house, but Baekhyun doesn’t think he could do that.

So he creeps into the kitchen where the maids are doing their works and when he accidentally kicks the counter with his big toe, the sound grabs the maids’ attention.

“Mr. Byun! Are you alright? Let me see your wound!” One maid comes to him and helps him sit down by the counter seat, taking a look at his toe. It’s embarrassing because a girl is inspecting his swollen toe where he is a man and he should be the one doing this to a girl.

“N-No, I’m fine. Don’t worry!” He tries to reason but the maid insists on treating the cooling gel onto his now reddening toe.

“You should have just called for us, Mr. Byun. Please don’t hurt yourself anymore. We could come to you if you happened to need anything.” Another maid says to him.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No! I was just looking for something to do to help you guys!”

“We can’t do that, Mr. Byun. This is our job and you are our master. Let us serve you.”

“But –”

“This is a direct order from Master Park. We wouldn’t dare to disobey him.”

Sighing in surrender, Baekhyun nods with a pout over his lips.

“Fine.” He grumbles, unaware of the maids’ smile over his cute pout. They escort him back to the living room and excuses themselves to continue their work, but he stops them.

“Um, is there any of you who have cooking books? Can I borrow them for a while?”

The maids nod and rush over to their room to bring him the thing he requests. Baekhyun is surprised to find dozens of cooking books sitting on top of the coffee table and he blinks as the maids go back to the kitchen.

It’s not like he is interested on cooking. He just wants something to kill the time and he is thinking about cooking or baking something for Chanyeol someday, but he still needs to learn how to make good dishes even though he knows his skill is not that bad.

He should find something good to wear, too; for the dinner date.

It’s practically their first date ever since Chanyeol confessed to him.

Thinking about it makes Baekhyun feels giddy all over and he often giggles into the cooking book he is reading, but he manages to not think about something to make him so giggly in order to not scare the maids.

Maybe he could start with something easy… Cookies?

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize how many books he has read until he falls asleep in the couch in a flood of books.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t know how long he has been asleep until finally Baekhyun feels his cheek tickles and he stirs, slowly opening his eyes. His sight blurs for a second before he lets out a loud shriek at the discovery of a pair of big eyes staring at him with a gap just a mere inch.

He wonders how fast his heart is beating when suddenly those eyes draw back and lean further from him.

“So it’s true.” The male owner of the eyes speaks and Baekhyun grips onto the cushion on his lap, feeling afraid all of sudden.

“E-Excuse me?” His voice comes out in a high pitched one before he swallows his saliva down his throat.

“It’s true that Chanyeolie brought back someone home.” The male speaks again with his deep voice, eyes staring straight at him without blinking.

“…e-eh?” Baekhyun gulps, not really knowing what to do because a stranger who seems to be close to Chanyeol (because he calls him Chanyeolie) is crouching down in front of him with face so straight and serious.

“W-W-Who are you?” Baekhyun tries to ask politely.

The male stares at him, unfriendly but looks teasing, before snorting.

“I’m Kyungsoo. That idiot’s cousin. Can’t you see the similarity between us?” He says.

Baekhyun glances at him before shaking his head no. Because he really doesn’t know what kind of similarity those two have.

The stranger scoffs in disbelief.

“Eyes! We have huge eyes! Can’t you see?” He questions while pointing to his own eyes.

The question feels more like a demand for him to agree and Baekhyun nods his head. The stranger, now he knows goes with Kyungsoo, smiles in satisfactory before rising up to sit beside him.

“What’s your name?” He asks, leaning closer while staring with his big eyes.

Baekhyun chews on his lip and stutters a soft whisper of his name. He sees the other male stares at him up and down and then up and down again, before nodding his head.

“Okay. I accept.”

“E-Excuse me?”

The stranger—Kyungsoo—stares at him with an eyebrow lifted up. “You are dating Chanyeolie, right?”

“U-Um, that’s,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, face warming up at the mention of it, “that’s not it, w-we just s-started so,”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I begin to wonder what kind of person Baekhyun is because Chanyeolie is so hung up for eight years. That idiot.” He grumbles, sending a quick smile to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grips onto the cushion before bringing it up to cover his cheeks, only to hear a manly squeal escaping the other’s lips.

“You are cute. Okay, you are good to go. Let’s marry you to Chanyeolie tomorrow.”

“What?!” Baekhyun shrieks in shock.

Kyungsoo laughs loudly at his reaction and pats his shoulder.

“I’m just kidding! No need to worry about it. You are so cute though, I wonder how Chanyeolie is able to hold himself back from pouncing you.” He mutters, smiling amusedly.

Baekhyun pouts, whining lowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol thanks his driver while grabbing his coat and documents bag. The driver nods at him with a smile while holding onto the car door before then he drives the car back to the garage.

Smiling at the maid greeting him, Chanyeol gives his bag and things to the maid and wonders why the house is so silent.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” He asks the maid. The girl smiles and tries her best to hide her chuckle.

“Mr. Byun is in the—”

 

 

 

 

The sudden shriek which he knows as Baekhyun’s resonates through the house and Chanyeol hurriedly runs into the house to ease his worry.

“Baekhyun? Where are you?” He calls, finding the living room is empty and messy with books and cushions all over the place.

Where the hell is Baekhyun?

Another shriek comes from upstairs and Chanyeol wastes no time to run and breaks into the room where Baekhyun’s muffled voice of ‘no, no, don’t!’ is heard.

“Baek!”

He slams the door open, only to find his cousin towering over his Baekhyun on the bed; a hand trying to pull the shirt Baekhyun is wearing while the other hand is holding his Baekhyun down.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He questions his cousin, walking inside with a killing glare.

His cousin, Kyungsoo, shrugs before climbing down from his Baekhyun and grabs his Baekhyun into his arms.

“Kyungsoo!” He roars, seeing his cousin treating his lover like a ragdoll.

“Uh, stop screaming, giant. Your voice is noisy.” Kyungsoo grumbles, sharing a teasing grin with Baekhyun who just stands still in his arms.

Chanyeol grunts and steps closer to grab his lover away, but a slight push from Kyungsoo on his chest makes him stumbles back. He could never win over his cousin in the bullying department.

“Nu-uh. No coming closer before we are done with our business. Right, Baekhyunie?”

Baekhyun hesitantly nods his head.

“What the hell are you doing with Baekhyun? Get your hands away!” Chanyeol groans, stomping his foot down.

Kyungsoo pretends to think before he sends him an amused stare. “How about no.”

“Ugh.” Chanyeol throws his hands in the air in defeat. He moves to grab his Baekhyun from his evil cousin but Kyungsoo blocks him despite the difference in their size.

“You step back. We are not finished here.”

“What the hell are you doing to him? Stop harassing him, Kyungsoo!” He barks, feeling all sort of possessiveness creeping into his brain. His cousin could be evil in some random times so he just doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel that kind of torture too soon.

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo hisses at him before easily pushing him out of the room despite their height difference. Chanyeol panics when the door is locked and he couldn’t tell what Kyungsoo is doing to his puppy Baekhyun inside there.

“Kyungsoo, I swear –”

“Oh, shut the hell up, Chanyeol! I’m not doing anything to him! Baekhyun, tell him something just to shut him up. His voice drives me crazy.”

There’s a soft knock from the other side of the door and Baekhyun’s voice calls for him.

“Hey, um, you don’t have to worry, okay? We are just, uh, what are we doing again, Kyungsoo-ssi?”

Chanyeol lets a small smile curves up on his lips at the cute way Baekhyun is speaking.

“We are choosing an outfit for your dinner date! And you, Park Chanyeol, go to your own room and dress up like the handsome man and just wait downstairs. I’ll be bringing Baekhyun in his beauty glory for you!”

He hears another soft yelp from Baekhyun before the same voice laughs softly. Chanyeol breathes in relief before hesitantly trudging towards his room just across it.

He just hopes his cousin won’t dress Baekhyun like a clown because this is going to be a high-class dinner in an expensive restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Close your eyes, giant!”

Chanyeol follows the lead of his cousin to not spoil the surprise. He wonders how Baekhyun looks right now.

“Keep your eyes closed and no peeking! Or I won’t let you see him!”

Groaning, Chanyeol hums and taps his foot impatiently.

He hears some shuffling and also the soft voice coming from Baekhyun in a protesting tone. He couldn’t help but smiles because his Baekhyun is so cute.

“Okay, open your eyes in the count of three.”

Chanyeol stands straight in giddy as he hears Kyungsoo’s count of ‘one, two-’

“Three.”

Opening his eyes, Chanyeol feels himself gaping in surprise because those tight pants fit Baekhyun’s legs perfectly. The black cotton pants are just right for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun feels self-conscious with the way Chanyeol is staring at him and he moves to hide behind the couch just to make himself comfortable.

“Hey, beautiful.” Chanyeol greets him and Baekhyun could feel his face burn in embarrassment at the flatter.

“H-Hi.”

“Ready for the dinner?” Chanyeol asks gently while coming up and holds onto his hand. Baekhyun shrieks internally at the subtle act of gentle affection from the taller male and he couldn’t help but to relax under the touch and that handsome smile.

“Y-Yes.”

“Then let’s get going. I’m going to thank you later, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah, yeah. Move your ass right away, giant.” His short cousin says, rushing them out of the house.

Baekhyun yelps when an arm slips around his waist, holding him gently. He dares himself to look up at the taller male and all he gets is a gentle smile.

It’s uncontrollable; his heart beats.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He has never been taken to such an extravagant dinner like this. When he was still with his ex, all Baekhyun could get was around a middle class restaurant and the atmosphere was sometimes uncomfortable because his ex looked like he was afraid to be seen with him.

Yeah, now Baekhyun thinks about it, his ex boyfriend always seemed to be avoiding going out with him. When they were miraculously out, it was either a secluded hanging out place or a massive cover of their face with the reason of cold.

Now he thinks, his life really was dull before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You alright, love?”

Baekhyun snaps his head up from the strawberry ice cream he is having as his dessert, having heard of Chanyeol’s deep voice calling him with that nickname again.

As cheesy as it sounds, Baekhyun really enjoys being called like that. His ex had never acted so affectionate with him.

 

 

 

 

Faint blush covering the apple of his cheeks and Baekhyun bites down onto the spoon he is holding. His lips are betraying him as they form a small shy smile at the nickname.

The subtle movement doesn’t go unnoticed by the taller male though.

“You are being so quiet all of sudden. Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun mutters, finally putting down the spoon as he feels he has had enough of sweet for the night.

A thumb swipes the corner of his lips and Baekhyun stills, unblinking.

Chanyeol smiles at him, all wide and gentle that Baekhyun feels like flying from the gentleness. He really couldn’t keep up with this man’s pace. They should have moved in a slow pace but look where they are right now, Baekhyun couldn’t tame his heart and the urge to bury his face against that broad chest!

“Let’s get going?”

Baekhyun nods his head, keeping his gaze down.

He squeals, however, when long and warm fingers intertwine with his. A hearty chuckle leaves Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The drive back is silent as the both of them are too preoccupied with their own thought.

Baekhyun locks his gaze at the colorful neon lights along the road, feeling so light and happy. Chanyeol is sitting beside him and enjoying the sight of his date smiling against the car window.

Their hands have not let go until now and honestly speaking, Baekhyun curls his fingers tighter.

 

 

 

 

The car stops when they have arrived and the driver steps down from the car since the both of them don’t seem to be getting down soon.

Chanyeol waits for his darling to speak up.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for the dinner.” Baekhyun whispers, slowly turning to look at him, a grateful smile playing on his lips.

A similar smile breaks on Chanyeol’s mouth and he shakes his head.

“It’s nothing. I should be the one thanking you for making it enjoyable.”

Baekhyun stares into those wide expressive eyes and he finds all the honesty and love. He can’t hold it back anymore. Screw moving slow.

He leans forward and buries his face into Chanyeol’s expensive shirt, feeling his face burns in embarrassment yet he can’t deny that he likes this.

“Thank you so much.” He mutters, voice muffles against the fabric but it’s okay, because Chanyeol hears him perfectly clear.

Strong arms wrap his tiny body into a warm embrace and Baekhyun closes his eyes when he feels the shape of Chanyeol’s lips pressing against the crown of his head.

“I love you so much, I want you to remember it.” Baekhyun hears the words being whispered into his ear and he can’t help but to press his face deeper into the warmth.

They end up staying in the car for too long but Baekhyun doesn’t mind it.


	6. Finally, In My Arms

Baekhyun has gotten so comfortable around Chanyeol that he often finds himself sitting arm to arm with the taller male. Chanyeol says nothing in disagreement with his sudden step out of his comfort zone.

It’s Friday evening and Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to come back from his work. They plan another dinner date for today and Baekhyun can’t wait any longer.

As soon as he hears the tell tale sound of car, he skips towards the front door and waits giddily for the man to enter. When finally Chanyeol’s face comes to his sight, Baekhyun smiles and fidgets on his heels.

“Welcome home, Chanyeol.”

The said male smiles back and walks closer to him while getting out of his shoes.

“You look excited.” He comments as Baekhyun looks up at him like an overexcited puppy. He could see his imaginary tail wagging around.

Baekhyun grins and runs to him, tackling him into a sudden hug. He blinks as the shorter male snuggles into his chest without saying anything else.

“What’s gotten into you, love?” He questions in between his chuckles, a hand patting Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun sighs in delight and shakes his head, “...nothing. Just miss you though.”

Chanyeol’s heart swells at the words. Baekhyun has been more open about his feelings nowadays and he can’t be happier to know the fact. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind when he initiates innocent skin ship and they hold hand a lot now.

“I miss you, too.” Chanyeol mutters against his hair, feeling the loosening grip around him.

Baekhyun steps back, still having that adorable eye smile.

“Let me get ready for a moment.” Chanyeol tells him, poking the other’s nose with his knuckles.

The shorter male pouts and nods.

He watches Chanyeol goes upstaits while he walks around the living room to calm his nerves. He is too excited and it’s kind of hard to calm himself down.

Baekhyun doesn’t really count how long now that he stands in the middle of living room to try to calm his nerves down, but when a pair of arms wrap around his belly and familiar lips kiss his cheek, he squeaks loudly.

“You are spacing out.” Chanyeol comments while nuzzling into his shoulder.

Baekhyun huffs and turns around, even though he wants to stay in that position so badly, but they have a dinner date waiting for them.

With excited smile, he grabs Chanyeol by the arm and drags him towards the door, much to the taller male’s amusement. Chanyeol follows him obediently as they slip into their shoes and get out of the house.

“So where are we going?” Baekhyun questions while lightly jumping up and down.

His act makes Chanyeol laughs and he wraps an arm around the other’s shoulder to make him walk. They have agreed to walk by legs and not to take the car as to lengthen their time together.

“We are having dinner at that restaurant you like the most.”

Baekhyun slips both of his arms to wrap Chanyeol’s waist tight while looking up to him excitedly, “That one that has the rib steak?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol laughs.

Droopy eyes staring straight at him in excitement.

“Can we get cheesechiffon cake when we get back?”

“Yes. Anything for you, love.” Chanyeol answers while kissing his temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner is way too cheerful because Baekhyun is too excited to even calm down.

Chanyeol sighs in content. He loves Baekhyun in every second but he loves him more when Baekhyun could express himself open and not being so doubtful or insecure about everything.

Baekhyun’s hesitant whispers and stutters have decreased very much as he has started to trust him. Chanyeol makes sure to tell and show him that he is very much in love with him in anything he does. The shy smile he gets from Baekhyun everytime he tells him that he loves him is enough to make his day perfect.

They share the dessert before walking out of the restaurant with fingers locked tight together. The visit to the bakery is also nice because Chanyeol doesn’t really get too many experiences in buying breads and cookies. The happy glintshining in Baekhyun’s eyes as they glance around the warm and colorful bakery is enough to make Chanyeol feels that same flutter in his chest.

With a paper bag in his hand, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun drags him towards the park wherein the breeze blows just right and perfect. They take a walk around the park for a moment beforedeciding to get back home once a yawn leaves Baekhyun’s mouth.

It’s really nice to laugh and chat with someone sodearly while entering the house, flicking the light on himself as the maids have already retreated back to their own respective room.

Baekhyun’s bubbly laughter echoes softly against the walls as they climb up the stairs. Chanyeol gives him a tight hug before they separate ways and enter their own room.

Sigh. It’s so silent again. Chanyeol glances around his dark room before shrugging the feeling away and heading towards the bathroom to take a quick bath before he would sleep.

Baekhyun fills the empty spaces in his life and now that Baekhyun is so close yet so far and he still couldn’t call him as officially his, Chanyeol feels depressed. He wants Baekhyun so much, damn it.

The light from the bathroom is off as he steps out and only clad in a thin t-shirt and pajama pants. He slips under the covers and tries to find sleep coming to him but fails miserably.

All he could think of is Baekhyun only. He wants to embrace him and hug him tight, he wants to kiss him on his lips and whisper how much he loves him, he wants to mold himself with Baekhyun and show him that he would never let him go no matter what would happen.

Drowning in his thought, he misses the soft padding just outside of his bedroom  and when the door creaks softly, Chanyeol jolts in surprise.

“...chanyeol?”

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?” He sits up and watches Baekhyun’s figure pads across the room in the darkness. His lithe body moves closer to his bed and before he knows it, a squishy puppy is climbing into his bed.

“I can’t sleep.” Baekhyun mutters while cuddling deeper into his covers.

Chanyeol feels his heart soars into the sky because Baekhyun comes tofind him when he can’t sleep.

Carefully, he scoots to the middle of the bed to pull the smaller male closer. Baekhyun stills for a second before relaxing again and lets himself being pulled to the warm chest.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Chanyeol asks, his chest vibrates from his voice. Baekhyun smiles against it.

“It’s so silent there. Can I sleep here with you?” He asks quietly, noticing the sharp intake of breathe coming from the taller male.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun nods his head.

Chanyeol closes his eyes as he relishes in having Baekhyun in his arms as they sleep. He has dreamed this moment to come for like years. He sometimes still can’t believe that Baekhyun is here with him, spending life with him and making memories with him.

“Chanyeol?”

His thought halts as he hears the call of his name. Looking down at the figure curled up against him, he finds Baekhyun staring at him in the darkness.

“Yes, love?”

“I...” Baekhyun starts, fists gripping onto his t-shirt, “Thank you for the dinner. I... really love it.”

The whisper comes entering Chanyeol’s ears and the voice is so soft.

“I’m really glad you can enjoy yourself, Baekhyun.”

The puppy sniffs his frozen nose before burying his face further into his chest.

“I really like you, Chanyeol.”

The confession freezes Chanyeol as his brain tries to translate what the meaning of those words.

“Like, really like you...”

The time has come. Chanyeol gasps as he leans back to hold onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, shaking it lightly.

“Baekhyun,”

“I really like it when you care for me and when you are really patient to me. You make it that I seem to be worth something and it seriously makes me think so.”

“You are worth it. Don’t ever doubt yourself.” Chanyeol whispers while cupping onto his cheeks.

Baekhyun smiles up at him, eyes crinkled at the corner.

“Chanyeol, I... I’m ready.”

Ready? Does that mean he--

“Can I be yours?” He whispers again, causing Chanyeol to completely freeze.

Baekhyun likes him. Baekhyun wants to be his.

“Are you... sure?” Chanyeol mutters,voice no louder than a whisper.

At the firm nod from Baekhyun, Chanyeol grabs him close to hug him tightly.

“Oh gosh. Finally. Finally!” He says excitedly, pressing Baekhyun tight to curl against him.

The sound of soft giggles coming from Baekhyun tells him that this is real and that the other really wants this.

“Does this mean you are my boyfriend now?” Chanyeol asks furiously, holding onto both sides of Baekhyun’s face.

“Yes,” he nods, “your boyfriend, your lover, everything you want to call me with.”

“Is this real? Or am I dreaming?” Chanyeol mutters while running his hands all over Baekhyun’s face, making the other smiles.

“Yes, this is real, boyfriend.”Baekhyun whispers shyly before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Chanyeol lets out a loud happy groan in the middleof the night, erupting shy giggles from Baekhyun before the sounds turn into puppy yelps when he is tackled into rounds of cuddling and tickling.

Let’s just say that night gives them the best sleep ever.


	7. Sweet

It’s the best morning ever because once Chanyeol opens his eyes, he is met with the sight of a squish pup bundled up against his side, still sleeping so peacefully.

Oh how warm his heart is to see this sight in the very first morning.

Baekhyun is all cuddled up against his ribs, eyebrows furrowed and lips thinly pursed.

Chanyeol smiles softly, a finger going up to smooth the frown. He watches as Baekhyun’s face continues frowning even after what he does.

Just exactly what his boyfriend is dreaming about to be frowning like this?

Fuck. Boyfriend.

They are boyfriends now. Chanyeol still can’t get the fact to sink in his brain.

That means he can hug Baekhyun at anytime he wants. He can cuddle him without having to think that he will make Baekhyun uncomfortable or anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun lets out a soft whine in his sleep, fingers curling on whatever they find. And it happens to be the shirt Chanyeol is wearing. He has it squeezed in his fingers tightly and the sight makes Chanyeol coos on how adorable yet pitiful the frown Baekhyun is sporting.

He decides to spare his boyfriend from the bad dream by waking him up.

Pulling the whimpering pup against him, Chanyeol then starts peppering kisses all over his face, and most importantly against his furrowed eyebrows. Baekhyun struggles weakly in his sleep, a few yelps escaping his mouth before finally he wakes up in a slow motion.

Chanyeol waits until he regains his self from the sleep and he watches in amusement.

Baekhyun peeks an eye open before the second eye joining soon, stare blank as if he didn’t understand anything. Well, he indeed does not because he doesn’t even realize that Chanyeol has him in his arms this tight and not to mention the short gap between their faces.

Then Baekhyun slowly looks around the room, up from the ceiling then the bed, before finally he settles onto the one holding him.

A very pretty, shy color of pink decorates Baekhyun’s cheeks as he finally realizes that he has just woken up after sleeping in the same bed as Chanyeol.

“Finally awake?” Chanyeol asks him, amused that the color reddens more.

Baekhyun gives him a dazed nod. Really, he is so adorable with that dazed look and messy hair. Chanyeol just can’t help himself and he plants a big smooch on the red cheek.

He hears a soft gasp from Baekhyun.

“You don’t like it?” Chanyeol questions, noticing the way Baekhyun tries to avoid his eyes.

Baekhyun whimpers softly, shaking his head. “I-I… I like it very much…”

Oh, sweet cheeks. Chanyeol groans in happiness. He needs to transfer some of the energy he has because of the ball of fluff against his chest.

Baekhyun jolts in surprise at the sudden groan he lets out, resulting in Chanyeol laughing contently. Dear God, spare him from the cuteness.

He gets a light hit on his chest from the embarrassed Baekhyun who then hides against the spot he has just slapped on. Chanyeol coos at him, running his fingers all over the messy locks.

“Meanie,” Baekhyun’s muffled voice comes vibrating against his chest.

Chanyeol snickers.

“You are too cute to not to be teased, love.”

Baekhyun whines at his words.

After finally he is able to tone down the embarrassment, he leans back and smiles up to Chanyeol.

“Good morning.” He greets softly, then pecking Chanyeol on the cheek.

Such a precious baby.

Chanyeol feels his heart soars up and he cuddles his boyfriend close, ignoring the giggly shrieks from him.

“What is it that you dreamt about?”

“Ung?” Baekhyun blinks questioningly up from his chest, making Chanyeol feels his heart wrenches in pain because of the display of adorableness.

“You cute baby, you,” he muses, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek to tease him. Baekhyun whines, swatting his hand away.

“Uh, dream? What dream?”

“You are frowning in your sleep, dear. I need to know what you have dreamt about so that I can chase it away with my kisses and make you sleep better.”

Cheesy. So cheesy. Chanyeol wonders where the hell this cheesy side of his has appeared.

But it’s okay. If cheesiness was something that will make Baekhyun laughs in happiness, then he will always do it again and again.

“I, um, dream about… oh!” Baekhyun seems to remember before he frowns again.

“What is it, Baekhyun?”

“There are a lot of puppies in my dream,” he starts, lips pouting, “and one of the puppies dies. It’s so sad because the other puppies are barking and wailing. I can’t do anything to help the puppy. It’s really sad…”

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol cuddles him, “it’s only a dream. It’s not happening for real. Don’t think too hard, alright?”

Baekhyun nods against his chest before sighing.

“Do you love puppies, Chanyeol? I love puppies!” He questions.

Chanyeol pecks his temple, “Yes, I do love puppy. I love you though.”

Baekhyun makes a face of something close to not understand what he means with that for a moment. Then he slowly connects the dots before he yelps in surprise.

“Are you saying that I’m a puppy?!”

Chanyeol laughs.

“Yes, you are my only puppy. I love you, puppy.”

Baekhyun huffs, nose scrunches up in disagreement.

“I’m not a puppy though. I’m serious, Chanyeol!”

“I’m serious, too, puppy Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun intends to glare at him but fails. Chanyeol grins.

“If I was a puppy, then you must be my master! Master!” He yips, pressing his head down to snuggle against the side of Chanyeol’s ribs to mimic a puppy cuddling.

Chanyeol gulps because such an innocent word coming from Baekhyun can make him all bothered and hot. He is sure Baekhyun doesn’t understand what kind of impact he makes from the way he calls Chanyeol with master.

“Baekhyun, get up,” he mutters, voice strained.

It makes Baekhyun whines in confusion before he finally sits up on the bed and looking all confused. Chanyeol needs to enter the bathroom or he will end up doing something nasty with Baekhyun in the presence.

“I’m cuddling,” Baekhyun whines.

Chanyeol glances away, “And I need a bath. What do you want to do today?”

Baekhyun hums, tapping a finger onto his lips as he thinks. Chanyeol just can’t stop himself from wanting to kiss them. But one step at time.

“Can we make cookies?”

“Cookies?”

“Yes! With icing sugar and whip cream?” Baekhyun pleads. He doesn’t need to beg though because Chanyeol will just do anything for him.

“Anything you want, baby. Now go take a shower.” He urges.

Baekhyun frowns, “Do I stink?” He sniffs himself.

Chanyeol lifts the pup up from his bed and carries him out from his bedroom, ignoring the squeaks and shrieks and struggles, before finally letting him down once he is inside of Baekhyun’s room.

“No, you don’t stink but don’t we need to wash up before baking cookies?”

At the mention of cookies, Baekhyun cheers and runs up to the closet to pick up his clothes.

Chanyeol scurries back into his bedroom, feeling all sort of happiness and fluffy energy erupting from himself. Such a refreshing morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun? Are you done?” He knocks onto the door and he can hears Baekhyun’s voice of affirmation before he steps into the room.

Baekhyun is standing in front of the bed, clad in comfy t-shirt and short pants. There’s a towel over his head and his hair is a dripping mess.

Chanyeol shakes his head at the sight before he comes closer and dries it. Baekhyun mewls at the soothing movement of his fingers and ends up gripping onto Chanyeol’s shirt in content.

“You are really a puppy.” Chanyeol pinches his nose jokingly. Baekhyun then shows him a grinning face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They settle with the simplest breakfast Chanyeol has ever had even with the presence of chefs in his house. Baekhyun insists on having colorful cereal for breakfast and who is Chanyeol to deny him when he gets to see that pretty smile again? Baekhyun tells him that: “We have to keep the stomach empty for cookies!”

The cookies making time turn out to be quite enjoyable and Chanyeol finds himself having a bit of talent in doing this. He manages to not topple the bowl over or dropping too much sprinkles on top of the cookies. Baekhyun beams happily at him as they load the first tray into the oven, before continuing the second round. Apparently, Baekhyun plans too many cookies making rounds today so maybe they won’t end that fast.

As Baekhyun is pressing the cookie cutter onto the dough, Chanyeol locks his eyes on the sight of his boyfriend’s pretty smile. It makes him feeling so incredibly happy to know that he manages to pull another smile from Baekhyun.

The shorter male drops the star-shaped cookie cutter onto the other side of the table as he leans forward to choose other shape. His fingers come up to scratch one spot just above his mouth and Chanyeol finds himself locking his eyes at the spot.

It’s the exact same spot on where he knows Baekhyun’s tiny mole is located. It’s really cute; Chanyeol hasn’t met too many people with mole above their mouth so it fascinates him.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he doesn’t realize on how the flour has made his mouth white. Chanyeol laughs at that, taking Baekhyun’s attention away from the cutter towards him.

“What’s wrong?” He questions with a tilt of his head.

Chanyeol trembles because, God, Baekhyun is so cute.

“You have… you have flour… on your mouth.” He points out hesitantly.

Baekhyun widens his eyes in half surprise before he reaches up to wipe on his mouth with the back of his wrist but to avail, it adds more flour on him.

Chanyeol grins. So cute.

He is kind of glad that he doesn’t touch much flour because his task is to assist Baekhyun in taking the filled tray and putting the empty one in front of him to be filled again.

“Let me.” He offers and Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol shivers as his thumb makes contact with the upper lip. He can feel the plush and the softness just under his fingertip. It’s making him hard to hold back. God knows for how long he has been imagining molding his own lips with Baekhyun but he hasn’t had the right time to do it.

It’s like Baekhyun is weak and bare in front of him right now, looking expectantly for him to clean the flour and also innocently to wait him to finish it.

“Chanyeol?” He calls out when he sees that the taller male is frozen on his spot, thumb still hovering over his mouth.

The soft call grabs Chanyeol’s attention back from imagining too far but with only one glance back into Baekhyun’s eyes, he finds his will power crumbles down.

“Chanyeol?” He calls again.

Fuck. He can’t wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a swift move, Chanyeol dips his body down and tilts his head aside, before pressing his mouth on top of Baekhyun in the softest touch ever.

He can feel the hitched breath from Baekhyun as he keeps the innocent contact between their mouths for about a few seconds, before finally he is pulling back to see what Baekhyun’s reaction is.

Baekhyun has his eyes so wide open and the prettiest blush is decorating his cheeks, but he doesn’t look annoyed or angry. Instead, there’s a hint of relief and grateful.

Chanyeol steps back to question about him, but Baekhyun grabs him forward with his flour-hands gripping onto the front of his shirt, pulling him back to collide their lips together again.

Sweet baby. Baekhyun is so sweet. Chanyeol can fly.

The touch is still innocent but less rigid from the first one, because Chanyeol now can move his lips in the slightest movement. Baekhyun doesn’t back away and he keeps still, just breathing so fast and mouth trembling.

Chanyeol doesn’t need to force himself onto his boyfriend if Baekhyun was so afraid.

“Are you okay?” He asks quickly right after he leans back.

Baekhyun sends him a look, mouth parted as if he was about to say something, but he then only shakes his head as the answer.

Chanyeol blinks.

“Baekhyun?”

“D-Don’t stop… Chanyeol, don’t stop,” he whispers softly, stepping forward and lifting himself up with his tiptoes.

Oh.

Chanyeol moves fast in impulse as soon as those words leave Baekhyun’s mouth and he swipes the baby up with an arm holding onto his waist and the other hand is holding onto the side of his face to angle his head. Baekhyun breathes into his mouth in relief and oh, Chanyeol realizes now that the foreign look in Baekhyun’s face just now is because he wants their kiss to be longer.

He should have done this earlier had he known that Baekhyun wants this. Silly Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun,” he mutters against the tempting mouth as he leans back for a second, before he can’t stop himself from lunging forward again to take those lips.

The shorter male grips tightly onto his shirt, not caring that Chanyeol’s blue shirt is now having flour stain on it. He presses his mouth more against Chanyeol’s demanding one, because he doesn’t really know what to do when all he wants is only to surrender to him.

Chanyeol keeps the kiss innocent and decides not to have an open mouthed session or else, he won’t be able to hold back. Baekhyun is still too shy to even move his mouth along with his so he concludes that this is enough for the day.

As he pulls back and stops, Baekhyun is still squeezing his eyes close so tight, mouth parted, and cheeks set ablaze in red. Chanyeol chuckles and runs a thumb over the apple of the cheek, relishing in the softness of the skin.

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes and Chanyeol takes a sharp intake of breath because, oh my goodness, his boyfriend is so beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it okay, love?” He asks gently, hoping that Baekhyun understands that what he means is the kiss they have just shared.

Baekhyun is blank for a moment, as he is still trying to regain his composure and breathe back.

He then nods his head to confirm that yes, it’s okay, it’s more than okay.

“I like it, Chanyeol…” He whispers, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip.

Chanyeol swears he can go kiss the daylight out of him if Baekhyun kept being so adorable like this.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers while giving him the prettiest smile ever.

Chanyeol can just kiss him again, if not for the oven telling them that the cookies are done. Baekhyun giggles at his surprised flinch and they scoot over to taste the cookies.

Sweet. And delicious.

Very similar to Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments will be very appreciated!


	8. Kiss, kiss, kiss

Baekhyun has gotten used to wake up alone and feels so empty. He has gotten used to stare straight to the empty space around him, listening to the deafening silence save for his own ragged breathing.

It hurts his heart when he is alone. It doesn’t seem that bad but his brain is calculating and making bad conclusions about how unworthy he is as a human being that causes him to be alone and miserable. His heart wrenches in pain, because no one would want to listen to his cries and to see his tears.

But as the time goes by, Baekhyun has now gotten used by waking up in a very warm embrace and a calming scent belonging to no other than Chanyeol.

As he opens his eyes and blinks the sleep away, he is greeted with the dim light of the bedroom. The digital clock shows that it’s still two in the morning.

Baekhyun shifts a bit, managing a more comfortable position to lie in Chanyeol’s arms when he finally catches the sight of Chanyeol’s sleeping face.

He looks so peaceful and calm, not even a trace of stress written on it. Chanyeol has been a bit busy these few days, as he is starting a new branch of company in Jeju. He has gotten home so late for the past week and it’s only yesterday that Chanyeol can finally back home at the usual time and looking so relaxed because all the preparation is done.

Baekhyun has greeted him with a tight hug and a few kisses, with the words of “you have worked hard.”

As he stares at the peaceful face of Chanyeol sleeping, Baekhyun traces his fingers over his sharp nose. The taller male is deeply asleep that he doesn’t even stir a bit.

Chanyeol hasn’t gotten enough sleep so he won’t dare to wake him up. Baekhyun smiles to himself as he caresses his boyfriend on his cheek, relishing in the soft texture of his skin. He is still too timid to even do it when Chanyeol is looking at him. Only at time like this he can do this without being shy and end up running away.

As he runs his fingers over Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun wonders how he gets this lucky to be found by this handsome and kind man, becoming his boyfriend, and to be able to feel this huge happiness in such a short time.

It’s like he is in a dream. Still, even though this is not a dream, he doesn’t ever want to wake up. He wants to sleep forever just so he can continue this dream and being happy in it.

Chanyeol embraces him with his warmth and affection that Baekhyun has missed and longed for such a long time. He wipes his tears away and he embraces his every flaw. He makes him smiles and he covers him with the blanket of safety. He holds his hand tightly and he tells him that he will take care of him.

He feels so thankful. The feeling is so strong, he really likes Chanyeol and it’s almost to the range of loving him. Sure, the word of love is so scary as it weights so heavy with responsibility and trust, but Baekhyun couldn’t come up with any other word to describe what he is feeling for Chanyeol.

He tries reassuring himself that he might be swayed in the moment, but when he watches Chanyeol scooping a big amount of warm chicken soup into his bowl with a smile plastered o his face, Baekhyun is sure he loves him.

If not love, then what is it?

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sniffs, feeling so overwhelmed for thinking so much at the time of two thirty in the morning. Gosh, he has been staring at Chanyeol’s face for thirty minutes and never has he found any flaw coming from him.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” He whispers softly, of course it goes unheard because the tall male is so deeply in sleep, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He can just tell him thank you again and again in the future. He would rather have Chanyeol sleeping his exhaustion away and get to see him refreshed in the morning.

As Baekhyun closes his eyes, sleep comes over him so easily and he goes back to join Chanyeol in the dream land.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with wet sensation on his cheeks and it takes him a moment to regain his consciousness. As he blinks the sleep away, he gets a loud smooch on his lips that makes him gasps in surprise.

Chanyeol is wide awake, grinning down at him.

“Good morning, love.” His low voice greets him cheerfully and Baekhyun feels a smile forms on his mouth.

“Good morning, Chanyeol. Did you sleep well?” He asks as he fists his eyes.

Chanyeol coos at him before he starts peppering kisses all over his face, eliciting a mix of giggles and squeaks from his adorable boyfriend. Baekhyun trashes around laughing, little feet thumping on the bed as he pleads to be spared by the tickle monsters, as Chanyeol has now tickled his sides.

“I slept very well. It must be because I have you in my arms.” Chanyeol utters as he presses the softest kiss on the other’s lips.

Baekhyun smiles up at him, eyes squeezed on the corner and puppy teeth peeking out.

“I’m glad. You look so tired.”

Chanyeol feels blessed as he has such pure and innocent angel lying together with him in his bed, smiling so gracefully. He can hear the thumping of his own heart in his ears, slowly but steadily getting faster as much as he stares longer at the beauty.

Baekhyun tilts his head questioningly at the lack of response from the other.

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly, voice so gentle and pure.

The taller male dips down to kiss him on his mouth. The gentle move leaves Baekhyun breathless by the time he draws back from the quick kiss.

“I love you.” Chanyeol mutters, thumbing his soft cheek.

Baekhyun sighs fondly as the lightest color of pink tints his cheeks. With a shy smile, he places his hands around the taller male’s nape to pull him down to him.

“Can you kiss me again?” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol couldn’t say no to him, so he dips low and engages Baekhyun in a slow but long kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they cuddle up on the couch, Baekhyun watches whatever news in the television while listening to the steady heartbeat of Chanyeol. The taller male runs his fingers over his hair, smoothing the locks down and pecking the top of his head once in a while.

With whatever snack they are eating, Chanyeol always finds the chance to mouth feed his boyfriend with it. Baekhyun can only giggle every time he does that and he doesn’t even tell him stop. He simply opens his mouth to accept the snack offered to him, and he always gets a soft kiss afterwards.

“Is there anything you want to do today?” Chanyeol asks as he takes a day off for today. He needs to spend it on whatever Baekhyun wants to do.

The shorter male takes a moment to think, pretty finger tapping his bottom lip. It makes Chanyeol grins in delight and he can’t keep his urge to kiss the lips again.

Baekhyun shows him a childish but shy smile, “Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?”

Oh, sweet, sweet Baekhyun. He only needs cuddles and snuggles.

Of course, Chanyeol will gladly give him whatever he wants and needs.

“Yes, yes, baby. Whatever it is.” He pecks him on his temple.

Baekhyun smiles up and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the both of them cuddle and steal kisses in the couch, Baekhyun can’t help but thinking about how much he wants to do more with his boyfriend.

The numerous kisses they have shared are all so soft, so gentle, and simply so innocent. He wants more. He needs more.

He needs those kisses that will take his breathe and sanity away. He needs the touches to escalate more from gentle hugs here and there to slightly intimate burning ones.

With that in his mind, he presses into the kiss, hoping to get more.

Chanyeol feels the sudden shift from his boyfriend. He doesn’t think it that much, but when Baekhyun whimpers into the kiss, he stops it.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

The other pouts slightly, oh how much Chanyeol wants to kiss that pout away, before nodding his head.

“Something is wrong?” He questions again and yet, Baekhyun gives it another nod.

“Tell me, baby. Tell me so I can make it better for you.”

Baekhyun parts his mouth but closes it again and then he glances away. Chanyeol holds onto his face to make eye contact with him.

“Love, please. Tell me.”

After hesitating for quite a long time, Baekhyun finally opens his mouth again and says, “I want more kisses...”

“Okay?” Chanyeol nods at his request and leans to kiss him but Baekhyun stops him with a palm over his mouth.

“No, more. _More_.”

“More?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“Like this,” Baekhyun mutters before pulling him down into a kiss, one that is very different from their usual. So different, so not gentle.

Baekhyun moves his lips against his, before parting his mouth and it doesn’t take too long for Chanyeol to understand that it is an unspoken invitation for him.

“Seriously, love?” He backs away immediately, staring wide eyed at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun nods his head, sending him a pleading gaze of a puppy.

Then again, how can Chanyeol say no to those eyes?

With a low grunt, he holds onto Baekhyun’s jaws and pulls him into a kiss which is rougher and harsher. It is satisfying to hear a whimper from his boyfriend, as the male is clawing onto his arms.

Chanyeol breathes into his mouth, still unable to believe that Baekhyun wants to make out with him.

As he hesitantly gives a lick on Baekhyun’s upper lip, the male opens his mouth and Chanyeok takes that as permission.

With his tongue diving in his mouth, tasting every inch and every corner of it, Chanyeol hears Baekhyun lets out a breathless moan. It makes him grips tighter on his boyfriend and slowly he can feel he is losing his mind.

Baekhyun lets out such cute but sensuous sounds in between their kiss. His pretty little fingers grab Chanyeol here and there, as if he is seeking for something to hold while being blown away with the intensity of their French kiss

“Baby,” Chanyeol whispers as he draws back a second to give him a chance to breathe, before he captures Baekhyun’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

His boyfriend shakes in delight, fingers gripping tightly on his shirt.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” he breathes out, eyes opening after such wanted kiss.

Chanyeol watches the glaze in Baekhyun’s eyes, how the round orbs are dilated in something akin to satisfaction and how his lips seem to be redder than their original color, courtesy of Chanyeol and his teeth.

Baekhyun then gives him a smile, a very cute one on top of that.

Chanyeol lets out a breathless laugh as he watches his boyfriend cuddles him in unbelievable.

“You have become so naughty, huh,” he whispers into his ear, feeling Baekhyun shudders.

The cute puppy says nothing, but he has the nerve to giggle into his chest.

“I just tell you what I want. You told me to.” He reasons.

Chanyeol gapes at his answer before he is laughing out loud, still unable to believe that his boyfriend has simply admitted that he wants to make out with him.

“You little puppy,” he mutters in disbelief, nipping onto his round nose.

Baekhyun yelps at that, holding Chanyeol on his cheeks before he grants him that heart-stopping smile again.

“I want another kiss.”He dares to mutter, eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s mouth.

It takes Chanyeol all his might to not throw his boyfriend over his shoulder and run up to the bedroom to have his way with him.

But... one step at time.

It won’t take too long though, seeing as Baekhyun eagerly leans up to lock their lips again.

That little puppy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading this? XD Thanks if you are. Comments will be very appreciated!


	9. Puppies and Love

Baekhyun is lying under him, smiling and giggling as he presses kisses all over his face. He loves the sounds coming from the puppy under him, so soft and so happy.

“Chanyeol! Stop!” Baekhyun giggles, shifting around while trying to avoid Chanyeol’s attack of kisses. The kiss monster is roaring, breathing down his neck while gripping his waist tightly so he can’t escape.

“I will drown you with my kisses!” Chanyeol fakes a growl, before nipping onto the other’s jaw. He smiles when he hears a squeak.

“I give up! Surrender!” The puppy squeals, lifting both palms up.

Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly, before he stops and chooses to snuggle into Baekhyun’s neck.

“I surrender…” Baekhyun mutters, still panting.

“You are under my control now, puppy.” Chanyeol mumbles, grinning and scooping his boyfriend up to change their position. Baekhyun lies still on top of Chanyeol, still laughing.

“You are the king of tickle, Chanyeol. I could never win over you.”

The taller male hums, lifting his head up to press a quick kiss on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips. The shorter male smiles at him.

“Glad to know it, so I can tickle you again and again.” He says teasingly, lifting his hands up to threaten him with another round of it.

Baekhyun squeaks and scrambles up to sit, scooting further from him. Chanyeol growls like a monster and wraps his arms around the shorter male, dragging him back to him. Baekhyun wails a dramatic voice of ‘nooooooo’ before he giggles loudly when Chanyeol acts like a puppy by giving him playful bites on his shoulder.

“Hey, love. Would you like to come with me to my office?” Chanyeol offers so suddenly, putting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder to look at him.

Baekhyun glances at him. “To your office? Me?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yes. You told me that you are bored. How about you come with me and look around? I have a big office room.”

The shorter male laughs at the persuasive tone.

“Okay, I will come with you.”

Chanyeol smiles. “For now,” he scoops his boyfriend up into his arms and he races down the stairs, much to Baekhyun’s giggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sleepy...” Baekhyun mutters softly against Chanyeol’s mouth, his eyes closing.

The taller male watches his boyfriend slowly dozing off in between their shared kisses. He can’t help but to chuckle when Baekhyun’s steady breathe hits him. With a soft move, he pulls the covers up to keep his boyfriend warm.

Seriously, who would fall asleep during kisses? Only Baekhyun would. Chanyeol thinks in amusement while caressing Baekhyun’s soft locks.

Oh he is so lucky to have such a cuddly puppy as his. Now the said puppy is asleep, he scoots close to Chanyeol and hides his puppy noises into his neck. His pretty little hands go slack and his face relaxes. Chanyeol smoothes the frown away with his fingers and it doesn’t take long before Baekhyun is sleeping soundlessly.

Chanyeol sighs fondly and pulls the baby closer.

“Sleep tight, love.”

Baekhyun hums softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they get down from the car, Baekhyun grips tightly onto Chanyeol’s hand. People watch the CEO holding hands with a male while entering the building. The look on Chanyeol’s face is serious and rigid. Baekhyun tries matching his footsteps with him.

When the metal doors of the lift close, Baekhyun heaves a sigh and Chanyeol is cradling him close.

“What’s wrong?”

“People stare too much…” Baekhyun mutters, his lips pouting. The taller male gives him a tiny smile.

“Of course they would stare. Their boss is bringing a very cute male with him.”

Baekhyun grunts like a puppy in embarrassment. His face reddens and he ignores Chanyeol’s laugh. Once they arrive at a certain floor, Chanyeol puts on his serious face again and holds onto the small of his back to guide him out of the lift.

They enter an office room. Baekhyun has his eyes wide open and he lets out an amazed ‘woooww!’ as he looks around. Chanyeol pats his head while he walks towards his desk. The puppy walks from one corner to another, inspecting the wide office.

“The office is so big!” He says, eyes wide and round and twinkling.

Chanyeol has an amused smile on his face as he reaches for his paper works.

“Go look around, baby. I have a bedroom suit too, if you are sleepy.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaims in surprise and sprints away to the direction Chanyeol is pointing. As soon as he squeaks, Chanyeol laughs heartily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He manages to do some of his works while keeping his eyes on his curious boyfriend. Baekhyun is walking around, and then he sits down onto the couch, before he stands up again, and sometimes even kneeling to look on something. Every single move he does is cute for Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, come here.” He calls, putting down his work for a while.

The male pads towards him, eyes still blown in awe.

“Chanyeol, there is a bathroom too?!” He asks while he is being pulled to sit onto the CEO’s lap.

Chanyeol nods, snuggling into his neck and taking a deep breath of his scent. Oh, heavenly.

“Is this an office or a penthouse…” Baekhyun mutters in disbelief, pulling a laugh from the taller male. He sits comfortably on his lap and Chanyeol pulls him down to kiss his pouty lips.

“If I’m busy, I could just stay here without going back home. That’s the use of the bedroom suite.”

Baekhyun pouts even deeper. “So you will stay here and leave me alone at home?”

“Oh no.” Chanyeol chuckles, pecking his lips again, “I would never leave you. I will try to avoid spending a night here. But if I ever need to stay here, then I will take you with me.”

Baekhyun lets out a grateful smile, before he puckers his lips to give Chanyeol a shy but wet peck on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol grins and lets his boyfriend cuddles on his lap while he does his works.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, you are a messy eater.” Chanyeol comments as they spend their dinner out. He reaches over to wipe the stain away from Baekhyun’s upper lip.

The male grins like a child before cutting another piece of steak. The sauce stains his mouth again. Chanyeol smiles amusedly.

“I know now.” He says, taking Baekhyun’s attention away from the meat. “You are doing it on purpose, right? So I can lick the stain away.”

Baekhyun’s face reddens and he pouts. “I’m not.”

Chanyeol leans forward to pull him, before he licks the sauce away. “Liar.”

The shorter male whines in disbelief. Chanyeol laughs at him and Baekhyun narrows his eyes. He grabs his fork and smears the sauce all over his mouth.

“Oh, I’m a messy eater.” He singsongs innocently.

Chanyeol shakes his head, playing along. “How come you are being so messy? Come here and let me clean it for you.”

He captures Baekhyun’s lips with his and it pulls a giggle from the male. Chanyeol smiles, continuing to lick the sauce stain away before kissing him fully on his lips. Baekhyun mewls, letting him kisses him as he wishes.

“Tell me when you have sauce again. I will gladly clean everything for you.” Chanyeol winks.

Baekhyun giggles softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why can’t I see what it is?” Baekhyun whines, stomping his foot down while Chanyeol is covering his eyes with his palm.

“It’s a surprise for you, love. Just wait for a moment.”

Baekhyun huffs, walking slowly with Chanyeol’s guide and they enter the house. Chanyeol grins while listening to his boyfriend’s grumbling and he helps him sits down onto the couch.

“Wait. Keep your eyes closed.” He says, slowly releasing his palm.

Baekhyun is obeying to his command and sits still on the couch, body jittering in giddiness. Chanyeol lifts the surprise, holding it up in front of his face.

“Open your eyes, love.”

As soon as Baekhyun parts his eyes open, a surprised gasp escapes his mouth and he hugs the surprise close.

“Oh my God! Chanyeol! It’s a puppy!” He squeals, cuddling the little pet. The white ball of fur paws at his arms while staring straight at him.

Chanyeol watches in amusement while Baekhyun rubs the puppy gently. It barks softly and curls on his lap.

“It’s your puppy, Baekhyun. Give it a name.”

Baekhyun looks up at him in surprise. “It’s mine? You are giving me a puppy, Chanyeol?!”

Chanyeol laughs at his happy face. “Yes, yes. It’s yours. Now what do we call it with?”

The shorter male inspects the white puppy in his arms. The puppy looks up at him, its tongue peeking out and Baekhyun could just smother it with cuddles and kisses.

“Yeollie?”

Chanyeol snorts. “Really? Yeollie?”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks burn as he nods his head. “Because you are his dad. So it’s only right for him to be named after you.”

“Alright.” Chanyeol nods, slipping into the space beside his boyfriend. Baekhyun is muttering ‘Yeollie, Yeollie’ again and again while caressing the small puppy.

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol hugs him tightly, pecking his cheek.

Baekhyun glances at him. He smiles widely and nods his head.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I love it so much! I love you!”

Chanyeol blinks at the sudden slip of confession and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to realize it as he is still caressing the puppy on its belly. The taller male grins, curling an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close. Baekhyun yelps and he looks at him questioningly.

“Do you know what you had just said?”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “Um… thank you?”

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling, “You said you love me.”

The shorter male freezes before red creeps onto his cheeks. He bends his head down and plays with Yeollie’s paws.

“Do you really, Baekhyun? Do you love me?” Chanyeol asks silently, wanting to hear it out.

Baekhyun shyly nods his head. Chanyeol smiles. “Say it, baby. I need to hear the words from you.”

As he looks up shyly, Baekhyun opens his mouth and whispers, “I-I love you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grins widely, it could lighten the whole room. He grabs onto his boyfriend and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you more, baby. Thank you.”

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile but failing. He ends up pecking Chanyeol on his mouth before he gives him a smile, “No, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

The taller male watches the smile adorning his boyfriend’s face, so adorable and so beautiful with his eyes squeezed at the corner and lips curling up and tiny little teeth peeking out. He breathes in happiness before cupping onto Baekhyun’s cheeks and presses their lips together for a long time.

Baekhyun giggles in between their exchanged whispers of ‘love you’. Chanyeol keeps pecking his mouth again and again. Yeollie watches them sleepily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppies playing together~ And puppy!Baek saying i love you! Heheh, merry belated Christmas, everyone!
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks!


	10. Another Stage of Love

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to soft kisses all over his face. The first thing he does according to his instinct is to smile.

Chanyeol presses kisses after kisses on his eyelids, then pecking his nose, before giving wet smooch on each of his cheeks, and ends with a tender kiss on his mouth.

“Good morning, love.” Chanyeol’s soft voice greets lowly, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. The taller male is hovering on top of him, staring down with those gentle eyes of his that Baekhyun wouldn’t mind to drown into.

“Good morning, Chanyeol. You seem to be in a good mood.” He comments, reaching up to ruffle the male’s messy locks.

Chanyeol smiles, tilting his head to kiss his palm. “Of course I am. Don’t you remember what today is?”

Baekhyun blinks. What’s with today—

“Oh my gosh –”

“Happy three months anniversary, love.” Chanyeol whispers, bending down to kiss him.

Baekhyun grins and wraps his arms around the male’s neck, pulling him lower. Their lips slide together to left and right, melting like chocolate and tasted sweet like sugar. They press close, plump flesh mold together, before pulling away, only to press again for a longer time.

Chanyeol nips onto his bottom lip, pulling at it teasingly before sandwiching it in between his own lips. Baekhyun pushes his head up, hinting a deeper kiss, and Chanyeol takes the bait by passing into the cave of Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue.

The male breathes while Chanyeol caresses the roof of his mouth with the muscle. Soft moans and whimpers escape but they don’t get too far as Chanyeol swallows every noise coming from Baekhyun.

“Ah, C-Chanyeol, breathe,” Baekhyun whimpers regretfully, because as much as he needs fresh air into his lungs, he still wants to continue the kiss.

Chanyeol releases his mouth with a chuckle, the vibration causing Baekhyun to smile as well despite being so breathless.

Thumbs caressing his flushed cheeks before Baekhyun opens his eyes to stare at his lover who is practically lying on top of him. They kiss for a few more moments, because Baekhyun doesn’t want to let go. He keeps pressing his opened mouth against Chanyeol’s and the taller male can’t even refuse him.

It takes another fifteen minutes before the sounds of lips smacking finally stop resonating in the master bedroom. Baekhyun looks blown away with swollen lips and teary eyes, but he feels completely satisfied.

“Naughty puppy.” Chanyeol comments while pinching onto his nose. Baekhyun can’t help the soft giggle that escapes his mouth. It’s not his fault that he loves kissing Chanyeol.

“Get up and take a bath. Let’s go shopping.” Chanyeol says, pecking his cheek for the last time before climbing away from him.

Baekhyun nods, licking his lips and he can still taste Chanyeol on his mouth.

He gets down from the bed, padding away towards the closet. With his clothes in his arms, he walks towards the bathroom, only to stop by the door. He glances back at the tall male who is still picking out his outfit.

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly.

The male hums softly while glancing to him. Baekhyun chews onto his swollen bottom lip before he blurts, “Do you want to bath together?”

A flash look of shock strikes onto Chanyeol’s face as he stares with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Baekhyun squeals, running into the bathroom and slamming the door close. He breathes out heavily, internally scolding himself for being so stupid. Okay, so the idea of taking a bath together with Chanyeol has crossed his mind a few times before this. Baekhyun wants to initiate more intimacy between them but it seems like he doesn’t have the skill to do it.

 

 

 

Chanyeol gaps dumbly at the closed door to the bathroom, mind still reeling whether his ears had heard it wrong. Did Baekhyun just offer him to bath together? Or did his brain create an imaginary Baekhyun offering that?

But wait. It was really Baekhyun. He is sure.

So that means Baekhyun offered him to bath together at the same time? Naked in the bathroom? The two of them?

Chanyeol groans, covering his face. Oh, too much improper imagination! He did not just think about Baekhyun and his milky skin and his luscious lips and his wet hair and—

Oh God. So help Chanyeol or he is going crazy soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breakfast goes usual, no trace of awkwardness. Baekhyun acts like he usually does and Chanyeol starts questioning whether he really did imagine the previous scene.

“What are we going to buy today?” Baekhyun asks with an excited smile, hugging Chanyeol’s arm.

As soon as they finish breakfast, Chanyeol pulls him into the car and drives away. They enter the prestigious shopping mall and he makes sure that he will buy anything that Baekhyun wants.

“Everything, love. Tell me if there is anything you would like to have.”

“But I have so many things already, thanks to you.” Baekhyun mutters with a small pout playing on his lips, mentioning back to that time when Chanyeol had bought the entire rack of loose sweaters just because Baekhyun couldn’t choose between a few colors.

“I won’t do it again, baby.”

“Promise?” Baekhyun looks up, lips pouting.

Chanyeol chuckles and he bends down to peck his mouth. “Promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun squeals as he finds a shop selling accessories for pets. Thinking about Yeollie at home, he reaches for a few cute collars that he thinks will fit his puppy the most. Chanyeol watches in amusement, holding onto the puppy’s outfits for Yeollie in the theme of red and green like Christmas. Baekhyun insists that Yeollie will have to be clothed to prevent it from being cold.

“Chanyeol! Which one is prettier?” Baekhyun asks happily, holding up two different collars. In his left hand is a pink one with studs while his right hand is holding onto a brown leather collar with knitted design.

“They are pretty. You choose one, baby.”

“I like them both,” Baekhyun pouts, glancing to left and right, left and right, repeating it again and again. Chanyeol laughs and grabs both collars.

“Then we take them both.”

Baekhyun lets out a small grunt, one that resembles an offended puppy.

“What did you promise me earlier?”

Chanyeol gives a lopsided smile. “To not buy so many things?”

“And what did you just say?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, his hands on each of his hips. Chanyeol grins and dips down to kiss his pouting lips.

“I only buy two collars. Not two dozens, love.”

Baekhyun huffs, giving up. Chanyeol laughs at him before he ushers his little lover towards the cashier to pay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol insists that they should buy a few new outfits. Baekhyun resists on and on, but Chanyeol still drags him into the branded shop.

They end up walking out of the shop with four bags. Three of them are for Baekhyun. Chanyeol picks them himself, not that Baekhyun wants. He keeps pouting.

Chanyeol has to give him a long kiss on his mouth to bring his mood up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun tugs onto his sleeve, stopping him from walking any further.

“Yes?”

“Can we go in for a moment?” Baekhyun asks softly, pointing to a jewelry shop.

Chanyeol nods. “Sure.”

“I just only want to look around.” Baekhyun tells.

“You can just tell me if anything takes your interest, love. I will get it for you.” Chanyeol holds onto the small of his back as they enter the jewelry shop.

Baekhyun looks around, finding a section that grabs his attention the most. He pads away there and Chanyeol follows after him.

“Do you like them?” Chanyeol asks softly to Baekhyun who is currently staring at a bracelet.

“Yes. I have always loves bracelets. I lost my favorite though when I worked a few years ago.” Baekhyun unconsciously rubs his empty wrist.

Chanyeol stares at some certain bracelets.

“Love, what do you think about couple bracelets?”

Baekhyun looks up in surprise, but it seems like the blush on his cheeks is enough for an answer.

“Uh...”

Chanyeol smiles at him. “Do you want us to have couple bracelets? This one is pretty.”

Baekhyun stares at the one he points onto. “I... I do want to but... won’t it bother you? I mean, I don’t want to appear clingy to you so I never mention about it and-”

“Baby, love. You are rambling.”

Baekhyun shuts his mouth almost immediately and Chanyeol laughs before he calls for the worker.

“I will take this.” He says, handing his credit card to pay without much thought.

“Chanyeol, it’s expensive.” Baekhyun whispers softly, staring at the price tag and counting on the zeros.

The taller male hugs his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Consider this as anniversary gift for you, okay?”

“But I don’t have anything for you in return.” Baekhyun pouts.

“I just want you, love. I don’t want anything else.”

Baekhyun stares at him while pondering over the answer.

“Okay.” He whispers softly, tiptoeing to kiss Chanyeol on his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They head towards the supermarket as Chanyeol tells him that he will cook him a special dinner. Baekhyun skips around from one aisle to another, grabbing things as per Chanyeol’s commands. He loves being a helpful little assistant.

With the car full of things they have just bought, Baekhyun talks about every single thing he had seen today at the mall. Chanyeol nods to his every single word, smiling while driving. 

As soon as they get back home, the first thing that Baekhyun takes is the bag from pet shop. Yeollie is curled in his lap while Baekhyun talks to the puppy. The new collar is clasped around the puppy’s neck in no time and Baekhyun brings the puppy all over the house, showing it to every single one he meets.

Chanyeol smiles in amusement at the happy Baekhyun as he tells the maids to bring the rest of their shopping bags up to the room. He then goes to scoop the overexcited human-puppy into his lap.

“Baby, you talk too much.” He says teasingly.

Baekhyun ignores the teasing as he lifts Yeollie up in front of his face.

“Chanyeol, look at Yeollie! He is so cute!”

“Yes, yes. Real cute.” Chanyeol says, locking his eyes on his lover. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to realize as he keeps cooing at the puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the time for dinner comes, all the maids and workers excuse themselves as for Chanyeol’s order for them to retire for the rest of the night.

Chanyeol stands by the stove, seemingly making something delicious by the smell of it and Baekhyun stands beside him all the time, following his every step.

Questions of: “Is that hot?” or “What is that? Eww!” or “That’s pretty!” keep spilling out of Baekhyun’s mouth and Chanyeol doesn’t have any choice other than scooping the male out of the kitchen and sits him down on the dining table. Baekhyun huffs, feeling betrayed.

Soon, dishes are laid on top of the dining table and Baekhyun takes a camera from the bedroom to capture the moment.

“It’s Chanyeol’s cooking and the food looks so delicious!” He mutters, snapping pictures here and there and acting like a professional photographer.

Chanyeol pats his head and they enjoy the dinner joyfully. Praises about how good his cooking are coming from Baekhyun.

“Is it really good?” He asks.

Baekhyun nods, eyes widening. “Yes!”

Chanyeol reaches over to wipe his lips. “Still a messy eater.”

The only answer he gets is a toothy grin and Chanyeol erupts in a loud laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun curls into Chanyeol’s chest, relishing the warm after taking a relaxing shower.

“How do you like it for today?”

“I love it very much. Thank you, Chanyeol. Though, I don’t know how those things would fit into the closet.” Baekhyun says playfully.

Chanyeol smiles. “I will order a new closet tomorrow.”

“No! Ugh, stop spending so much money!”

“But-”

Baekhyun pecks his mouth. “No buts.”

Chanyeol sighs in defeat before he remembers something and goes to retrieve it from the bedside drawer.

“We haven’t put this on.” He says, holding onto the box of the newly bought bracelets.

Baekhyun smiles when the box is opened and comes into his sight is two identical bracelets that are so beautiful. Chanyeol lifts one and clasps it around his wrist.

“Think of this as something that will bind you to me.” He says, lifting Baekhyun’s wrist up and kissing his veins.

Baekhyun helps him clasping the other one on his wrist before he is getting a soft kiss on his mouth.

“Thank you, Chanyeol, for everything. I love you.” Baekhyun says softly. He has gotten very vocal in speaking about his feelings.

Chanyeol smiles before he cups onto his lover’s cheeks to give him a kiss.

Their lips mold together for the uncounted times but it still feels like the first time. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, moving his lips softly along with Chanyeol’s.

Hands are holding each other and Baekhyun opens his mouth to let Chanyeol in. It’s also not the first time for them but he always finds himself moaning softly whenever their tongues touch.

Chanyeol shifts, angling his head to another side to press deeper. Baekhyun grips onto his t-shirt and parts his mouth wider. His breathing has started to become faster and he can feel the need to get closer to Chanyeol.

Soft kisses turn into messy ones, where Baekhyun feels saliva rolling down his chin and tongues curling together. His fingers twist Chanyeol’s locks and the taller male grunts when he does it. So he does it again and Chanyeol starts peppering kisses along his neck.

He closes his eyes, throwing his head back while pondering whether he should speak out what’s in his mind.

“Chanyeol, can we make love?” He blurts softly, but it’s loud enough for Chanyeol to cease every single move he is doing.

“What?”

Baekhyun touches Chanyeol’s cheek. “Can we make love?”

“Baby, are you... sure?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly.

He nods. “I want to make love with you, Chanyeol.”

It’s a simple answer to ensure Chanyeol before he feels fingers unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Baekhyun feels mouth on top of his again while Chanyeol’s fingers trail along his shoulder as his shirt falls down of it, hanging onto his elbows.

Chanyeol draws away, leaning to kiss his pulse point that has Baekhyun gasping. Lips cover every inch of his neck, sometimes added with nipping teeth before Chanyeol pulls the shirt out of his arms and pushes him down to lie on the bed.

Baekhyun breathes softly as Chanyeol pulls his t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere before dipping down to continue kissing his chest. He arches his back, fingers finding Chanyeol’s locks again as something to hold onto while the taller male gives his pale pink nipple a teasing lick.

He lets out a soft moan, shifting on the bed while Chanyeol plants kisses all over his belly. He looks down when the male stops for a second, only to carefully pull his pajama pants down. 

Baekhyun curls onto himself, feeling so self conscious for being naked under Chanyeol, but the taller male doesn’t seem to like it as he goes to hold onto his knees and spreads his thighs apart. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and he feels rather than sees Chanyeol staring at him.

“Beautiful. Truly beautiful.” Chanyeol mutters, raking his eyes up and down on the unblemished and clear skin.

He dips down, kissing the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh and hearing the male squeaks, before he runs a careful hand to Baekhyun’s half hard erection.

“Ah,” Baekhyun whimpers, feeling warm and big palm running up and down his manhood. He twists onto the bed sheet, gasping on each time Chanyeol fastens his hand.

“C-Chanyeol-” He chokes, whining for more. It had been so long ever since he last had any sexual activity. The last time he did it was so long ago with his ex-boyfriend and it didn’t have any good memory.

Chanyeol releases the leaking erection, only to pull his own pants down and reach for anything that could be used as lube in the drawer. He finds Baekhyun’s hand cream and deems it’s good enough.

Baekhyun opens his eyes, running his shameless eyes up and down all over Chanyeol’s body. The tall male is well built and well endowed. His abs is killer and his erection is long and huge.

“I’m going to ask you once again, love. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun nods his head, “just... be gentle, please.”

Chanyeol pecks his temple. “I would never hurt you.”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol kisses his mouth again, this time it’s useful as distraction to the fingers poking onto his entrance. As a finger slips in, he gasps and goes to clutch onto Chanyeol’s arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol lets out a soft groan as his finger is trapped in the tightness. It’s so warm in there. He still can’t believe that he is going to make love to Baekhyun. He still thinks it’s a dream but as his little lover writhes under him, he realizes that it’s happening for real.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun mutters against his mouth, pecking him.

Two fingers pump in and that makes Baekhyun shifts around. Oh goodness, Chanyeol can’t help but to take the sight of Baekhyun being sprawled open under him. Sweaty skin, gasping little mouth, flushed cheeks, perky nipples, and hard erection. Baekhyun is so beautiful, so ethereal that he can’t believe this angel is his.

Baekhyun starts gasping for more air when he has three fingers stretching him and believe it or not, he likes the slight pain. He wants more, oh God, he wants Chanyeol.

“...please,” he chokes, writhing in want.

Chanyeol pecks his mouth twice before pulling his fingers out. He lathers himself with the make-shift lube, grunting lowly as he massages his shaft up and down. Baekhyun peeks at him and reaches one hand down, holding onto Chanyeol’s erection.

“Argh,” Chanyeol shudders when Baekhyun’s pretty little fingers wrap around him. He closes his eyes and lets Baekhyun does the job in lubing him thoroughly.

“Lie back down, love.” He whispers, releasing Baekhyun’s hand off of him and gently helps his lover lie down on the bed.

Baekhyun looks up to him with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, his legs spreading just to accommodate the male closer.

“I’m going in, love.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispers. 

Chanyeol holds his erection over the prepared entrance. With a soft push, the head slips inside and Baekhyun lets out a soft moan.

“Does it hurt?” He asks through gritted teeth. Baekhyun feels so tight around him and he is not even halfway in.

“A b-bit,” Baekhyun whispers, arching his back when another inch gets deeper.

Chanyeol watches his lover’s hand clutches onto the bed sheet and he releases the fabric from the tight grip, only to twine their fingers together. Baekhyun opens his eyes and is greeted with a smiling Chanyeol.

“Hold onto me, love.”

Baekhyun smiles back and throws his head back as Chanyeol pushes the rest of his cock into him. A strained but pleasured moan escapes his mouth.

Chanyeol stops for a moment, dipping down to pepper kisses all over Baekhyun’s sweaty face. He presses a kiss on the thin lips, swallowing his lover’s breathy moans into his mouth.

Baekhyun gives his hand a squeeze and Chanyeol takes the clue to start moving. Slowly, in and out, pumping softly and trying to find the right rhythm. Baekhyun lets out soft sounds of whimpers as he nips along his neck.

“Baby, you are so good,” Chanyeol says, moving his hips forward and pulling backward. Baekhyun squeezes his cock oh so deliciously and that makes Chanyeol loses his control.

“Oh God!” Baekhyun trembles when Chanyeol’s other hand clutches onto his hip to angle a thrust that sends him into cloud nine. Having his sweet spot being hit again and again, Baekhyun moans louder in delight.

“Chan- ah... Ah, nnhh...” He chokes out, unable to complete the name as he feels Chanyeol’s cock is spreading his entrance wider with the continuous thrusts delivered into him. He can’t even think. All he can feel is the way Chanyeol’s hand holding a tight grip on his hip, Chanyeol’s cock sliding in and out, and their fingers clasped tight together; their couple bracelets clicking against each other.

“Ah! Haaa, ah! Chanyeol!” He calls out, feeling pleasure building in his whole body.

Chanyeol watches his beautiful lover unravels under him, moaning softly and breaking under his touch. He can’t wish for a better sight to see. Baekhyun is too ethereal.

His hips stutter as he feels his orgasm reaching closer. Baekhyun is looking up at him with a face that is so sensual and Chanyeol can’t help himself but to lean down and lock their opened mouths together for a messy kiss that involves teeth clashing and tongues battling.

Baekhyun screams into his mouth, coming straight to his stomach without being touched. He gasped for air, eyes closing tightly. Chanyeol keeps an erratic pace of thrusting into him. Those plump lips still trace wet kisses all along his neck and shoulder.

When Chanyeol lets out a loud grunt, he comes straight away into him with a powerful shoot. Baekhyun shudders, closing his eyes tighter at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cum sloshing inside of him.

It’s silent once they are done and Baekhyun can’t help but to smile when Chanyeol lifts their clasped hands up and kisses his knuckles.

“I love you.” Chanyeol says, kissing his lips softly.

Baekhyun opens his eyes, smiling gratefully to him. “I love you, too, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

The tall male snuggles into his neck and Baekhyun can feel the smile against his skin. He laughs softly, lifting his free hand to scratch Chanyeol’s head.

“I want to sleep.” Chanyeol mutters into his skin, getting comfortable on top of him. Baekhyun chuckles, hugging him closer.

“Then sleep, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol mutters another “I love you” before he dozes off into his sleep. Baekhyun bends down to kiss his head before going to catch his own sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Hehe, hope you like it! And, oh, 5 more chapters left until the end! ^^
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks!


	11. Work?

“Yeollie, get back here!” Baekhyun calls, running after the naughty puppy who is padding away from him.

He huffs. Yeollie doesn’t even pay any attention to him. They have been playing together for the whole day and Yeollie is listening well to him, but then suddenly the puppy pads away excitedly.

Baekhyun slumps back onto the carpeted floor. He doesn’t see or hear the footsteps coming closer to him and the next thing he knows, he is being pulled back into a warm chest.

“What is my baby frowning at?” Chanyeol’s voice rings into his ear.

Baekhyun lights up, turning around in his lover’s embrace to greet the male with sweet kisses. Chanyeol smiles against his lips, holding a protective grip onto his hips. He feels Chanyeol moving his lips softly, pouring all the feeling of missing him for the whole day. As if Baekhyun is any different.

“I miss you, love.” Chanyeol mutters against his lips, pecking them softly.

Baekhyun smiles, his fingers slipping into Chanyeol’s hair. “I miss you more. It’s so boring here without you.” He nudges Chanyeol’s nose with his.

After they had made love, Baekhyun can feel about how strong their bond is. Their love gets more intimate and loyal. It feels like they are an old married couple who can’t be without each other.

“Do you want to come with me again to my office?”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “I have nothing to do there other than sleeping in your bedroom suite.”

Chanyeol gives him a playful smile. “I could just join you at anytime and maybe we could test the strength of the bed by doing something useful?”

Baekhyun yelps, hitting him softly on his shoulder. They had made love a few more times after that first time and let Baekhyun tells you that every single love making he had with Chanyeol is mind blowing.

“Chanyeol!” He pouts.

The taller male is quick to kiss the pout away. They whisper sweet nothings for a while, then Chanyeol is telling about his works, and they cuddle for a moment.

A maid comes closer to them to tell that dinner is ready. Chanyeol lifts his baby up by his butt, ignoring Baekhyun’s protesting squeak. Baekhyun is pouting by the time they get into the dining room and Chanyeol needs to bribe him with ice cream before finally the pout is gone.

Yeollie comes running to snuggle against Chanyeol’s foot when they are halfway through the dinner. Baekhyun shakes his head at the white puppy.

“Is this how you treat me?” He protests to the puppy, which is tilting its head questioningly at him. Chanyeol watches the scene in amusement.

“I played with you for the whole day and you left me alone when Chanyeol got back! Bad puppy!” Baekhyun scrunches up his nose, giving a pointed look at the pet.

Yeollie hangs its tongue out, snuggling against Chanyeol’s foot. Baekhyun sighs in disbelief while Chanyeol laughs wholeheartedly.

“Don’t laugh!” Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest. The taller male holds back his snicker and reaches down to ruffle the puppy’s fur. Yeollie gives his leg a grateful lick before it pads away towards the living room.

“Baekhyun, you can’t be seriously jealous over a puppy.”

The male pouts. “I pampered him all day. But he ignored me now.”

Chanyeol gives him a look that says millions of things. “I would pamper you later. If you want to.”

Baekhyun bites down onto his lip, shying away. Chanyeol locks his gaze onto the lip. Oh, how he wants to bite onto the lips until they swell.

“Can you pamper me now?” Baekhyun asks softly. Chanyeol doesn’t need to hear it twice before he scoops his lover into his arms and runs up the stairs, locking the door to their bedroom on the process. Baekhyun’s teasing giggles change into soft moans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Baekhyun finds himself staring at the menu above the counter in a café. He plans on grabbing some cakes so he could share with Chanyeol later after dinner, but his eyes catch onto the sign of HIRING.

“Excuse me. You are hiring a worker?” He asks excitedly. He has been so bored nowadays, just staying at home and playing with Yeollie. He wants to do something useful, too, and not just to live off from Chanyeol’s money.

“Ah, yes. We are looking for some new workers. Are you interested?” The girl on the cashier asks with a smile.

“Yes! But I would have to ask first. I will contact you guys soon!” Baekhyun declares happily and he then walks out of the café with a wide smile and a box of cake in his hand.

At night, when dinner is done and cake is eaten, Baekhyun curls into his lover’s ribs while staring up at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that, love?” Chanyeol asks in amusement, because Baekhyun is staring at him with a pair of pleading eyes.

“Um, I want to ask something. Can I?”

“Yes, yes, of course. Go on.” Chanyeol kisses his temple. Baekhyun grips onto his pajama shirt.

“Can I work, Chanyeol?”

The taller male glances at him.

“Work? No.”

It pulls an immediate pout from Baekhyun. He whines softly. “Please!”

“No, Baekhyun. Working is enough just for me. I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

“But it’s so boring to just stay at home! Yeollie doesn’t even want to play with me anymore!” He protests, imagining the previous noon when the puppy ignored his attempt to play and went to sleep at the corner of the room. Baekhyun had never felt that betrayed. Moreover by his own pet. Yeollie is lucky that it’s cute.

“I can get you another puppy-”

Baekhyun whines. “This is not about the puppy, Chanyeol! I want to have something to do, too. Please, pretty please? With a cherry on top?” He purses his lips cutely. Baekhyun knows when to use his charms, moreover to get what he wants. He internally cheers because there is a conflicted look in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Baekhyun, I... Fine.” The taller male sighs in defeat. He could never refuse whatever Baekhyun wants. He is just that weak, yes.

“Yes! Oh God, thank you, Chanyeol! I love you!” Baekhyun shrieks, holding onto each side of Chanyeol’s face to kiss his lips repeatedly.

Chanyeol’s mouth curls into a smile as he watches Baekhyun being so happy. “You are not saying you love me just because you get what you want, right?”

Baekhyun whines, giving him a pointed look. “How could you doubt me?”

The tall male laughs, pulling his lover close to him and giving him a soft kiss on his pouting lips. “I’m kidding, love. I could never doubt you.”

A smile is formed back on Baekhyun’s lips.

“But tell me first. Where is this place that you insist to work at?”

Baekhyun cuddles into his shoulder. “You know the bank building? There is a café a block away from there! Just across the pet shop!”

“Cafè? You want to work at a café, baby?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun nods his head.

“Yes! It seems so interesting and I think it’s time to have another skill. Maybe I could make a good coffee for you!”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Sure. Take me there tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun gets the position at the cashier and he learns on how to handle the register. The co-workers are so kind and friendly and they praise him over his cuteness. They say he will bring so many women customers just with his smile only.

True to that, many women stand in line just to see his smile and talk to him.

Baekhyun gives everyone a charming smile. He makes sure to smile to everyone perfectly cute (he has learned this skill and used it towards Chanyeol before this) so the customers will be back more often.

Chanyeol comes visiting him some days, ordering many things and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. The tall male says he will give the bought things for his employees. Chanyeol would glance around and when no other café workers around, he would swipe down and cross over the counter to kiss Baekhyun on his cheek or lips. One time they get caught by a female worker, Baekhyun smiles shyly and Chanyeol looks not affected. The girl ends up blushing and leaves them alone.

“Don’t you have papers to sign, Chanyeol?” He asks, ringing thirty cups of lattes. His lover surely buys too many sometimes.

“Nah. A short break is okay.”

“Don’t abandon your work.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. Chanyeol laughs as he hands him his card to pay.

“Don’t worry about anything. I will go right away after this. Call me when you are done, okay? I will get you.”

Baekhyun hands him back his card with the receipt, “But-”

“No but.” Chanyeol says, taking the advantage to grab his hand and kiss his knuckles. Baekhyun blushes and smiles shyly, nodding his head.

Chanyeol mouthsan ‘I love you’ to him and Baekhyun blows him a kiss.

“You guys look like a married couple.” A worker says beside him and Baekhyun yelps in surprise. He smiles shyly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters left until the end! ^^  
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks!


	12. I'm Here

“Welcome! How could I help you, Miss?” Baekhyun beams at the customer and the girl holds a palm over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing. 

“I-I would like a cup of milk tea, please.” The girl whispers shyly, a few more girls standing behind her.

Baekhyun smiles up. “A cup of milk tea is coming!”

Okay, so Baekhyun knows how to use his charm to take the customers’ heart. He just needs to smile a bit and the female customers will squeal. He just needs to smile a bit and the male customers will be willing to buy more things. He is an evil puppy, he admits. But he is doing his job very well, the manager says so.

It’s been two months since he has started working in the café and Baekhyun is enjoying it to the fullest. The co-workers are very nice to him. They pinch his cheeks whenever they could and Baekhyun would pout like a kid. He gets his hair ruffled everytime and even the manager couldn’t handle his cuteness.

“Thank you for coming!” He bows and grins up. The girls nod with a love struck smile on their face.

Baekhyun wipes the register counter with the small cloth as he hums softly before he hears a soft knock onto the order counter.

“Stop smiling.”

He looks up and beams wider. “Chanyeol!” He squeaks.

With a permission from the manager (because she is weak towards his pleading look and also because he is such a good worker), Baekhyun slips out to the locker room with Chanyeol in tow. As soon as they are alone, he yelps when Chanyeol winds an arm around him and kisses his lips.

Baekhyun leans back against the locker, breathing softly into Chanyeol’s mouth as his lover gently coaxes his lips open. Their tongues tangle together and so do Baekhyun’s fingers, as they slip into Chanyeol’s perfectly slicked hair. Lips detach before meet again, Baekhyun moans when his lover rubs his lower back.

“We are going to do so much more if we don’t stop.” Chanyeol mutters against his mouth, leaning away. He licks the saliva off of Baekhyun’s lower lip and the puppy bops his nose against his tall lover’s.

“Are you on your lunch break? How did the meeting go?” Baekhyun asks, caressing the back of Chanyeol’s neck where his hair ends.

Chanyeol closes his eyes at the soft caresses. “It went good. I secured another contract again. We should celebrate it tonight.”

“Okay! Are you going to cook for me again?” Baekhyun asks cheekily, grinning when Chanyeol fakes a glare.

“You are living off of my cooking now, huh?”

The puppy sticks his tongue out. “Not my fault that you are a good chef!”

Chanyeol captures the naughty tongue in between his teeth before he sucks it real good, making Baekhyun moans in needy.

“Channie, I d-don’t need a boner while w-working- ah,” he mewls when Chanyeol gropes onto his butt. The tall male runs his nose along his neck.

“But I want you, love. You are too irresistible.”

Baekhyun’s gaze is wavering and Chanyeol leans against his ear to whisper, “What do you say about a quickie?”

The puppy’s eyes are blown in want and Chanyeol chuckles as he works on his lover’s pants, pulling them down and spinning the male around to take him against the lockers. Baekhyun’s soft whimpers and the soft thumping sounds against the lockers are the proof.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun bows thankfully to the customer before he sighs tiredly. He feels so sleepy today and his joints are throbbing dully. He really wants to sleep for no reason.

He is lucky that his shift is over for today and he drags his legs towards the lockers room to change out of his uniform. He needs to waits for another ten minutes before Chanyeol will come. While waiting, Baekhyun tries to stay awake but his eyes keep closing, until he leans against the lockers and falls asleep soundlessly.

Chanyeol dials his lover’s numbers and waits outside, but Baekhyun is not picking up and it starts to drive him worried. He slips through the back door, walking along the empty hallway towards the lockers room.

The room is empty and he walks inside. Upon seeing his baby asleep against the lockers, Chanyeol heaves a relieved sigh and he gets closer to him. He kneels down and pushes the bangs away to stare at his lover’s face.

Poor baby. He must be very tired. Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun’s nose does a twitch and he caresses his cheek.

“Love? Wake up.” He calls softly. Baekhyun whines for a few seconds before he slowly opens his eyes and finds his tall lover there.

“Channie?” He calls sleepily. Chanyeol smiles, scooping the puppy into his arms. Baekhyun wraps his arms around his shoulder and his legs lock around his waist, while he props him up with a hand on his bum.

“Let’s get you home.” He whispers, pecking his puppy and Baekhyun snuggles into his neck.

Chanyeol walks back to the car, strapping the sleeping male down onto the passenger seat before he drives back home. Baekhyun doesn’t even wake up until he brings him up to the bedroom. He seems to be very tired to be able to sleep through everything.

With a soft kiss on his mouth, Chanyeol lets his lover sleeps while he takes off his shoes and clothes to change him into his pajamas.

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Chanyeol finds it weird that his lover is still curled under the covers. Baekhyun usually wakes earlier than him to get ready for his work. With a questioning glance, he lifts the covers up and finds his baby curled into a ball.

“Love?” He calls, gently shaking him up.

Baekhyun whimpers softly, loosening his grip on the pillow. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in confusion and scoops his lover up, only to feel his high temperature.

“Baekhyun?” He calls, his tone changes drastically. Baekhyun opens his eyes and stares at him weakly.

“My head hurts,” he whines, his voice is no louder than a whisper. Chanyeol sighs, feeling his forehead.

“You are having a fever, Baekhyun. Stay in bed today. I will inform your work place.”

Baekhyun says nothing and he lets him back down under the covers. Chanyeol slips out of the bed, but not without throwing a worried glance to his lover, before he grabs Baekhyun’s phone by the bedside drawer to dial the café’s manager.

After informing the manager about the absent, Chanyeol thanks the worried manager (because she is weak towards Baekhyun, as to what his lover often tells him) and then rushes back to the bed. Baekhyun writhes, cold sweat breaking past his skin and Chanyeol coos at him.

“You are okay, baby. Just sleep, hm? I’m here.”

Baekhyun grips onto his shirt, curling into him and falling asleep to his soft pats on his back. Chanyeol wipes the cold sweat away and watches his lover sleeping for a moment, before he untangles the grip to go down the kitchen.

The cooks prepare healthy porridge for the sick master and Chanyeol brings it up himself.

“Baby,” he calls, gently lifting his lover up to lean against his chest. Baekhyun cuddles into his neck, slowly waking up.

“Channie?” His voice is almost gone.

“You catch a cold, baby. Eat something before you go back to sleep, hm?”

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol wastes no time in feeding him spoonful by spoonful. The puppy gulps slowly and the tall male could have coo at the way he is eating so sloppily if not for him being so weak and sick. Even though Baekhyun is cute, he wouldn’t want his lover to be sick. He misses his energetic smile and laugh.

“Are you full? Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

The darling nods his head and Chanyeol lifts him up in his arms, helping him to the bathroom and even helping him to pee despite Baekhyun’s embarrassed protests and whines. Chanyeol pecks his cheek at his weak attempt to shove him off.

They settle back in the bed, with Baekhyun being so clingy to him. Chanyeol watches him fondly before the little puppy looks up with an apologetic gaze.

“I’m sorry, Channie.” He croaks out.

Chanyeol frowns. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for,” he pauses, coughing softly, “for holding you back home.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I wouldn’t ever leave you alone, baby. Your health is more important than those papers. I’m tired of working, anyway.”

Baekhyun curls a small smile. He then leans his head against the tall male’s shoulder and grips around his waist tightly. “I’m sorry, too. I tend to be very clingy when I’m sick.” He admits. Chanyeol laughs softly, pecking the tip of his nose.

“Oh, love. If anything, you are even more adorable being like this.”

Baekhyun gives him a small pout, but he smiles when Chanyeol pecks his lips.

“You are going to get the cold from me.” He whispers.

“It’s okay.”

“Who will take care of you if you get sick too?” Baekhyun whines softly.

Chanyeol grins. “Then we will be sick together and stay in the bed together, too.”

Baekhyun pouts, whining again when the tall male pecks the corner of his lips. Chanyeol laughs when he gets a soft hit on his chest.

“Okay, okay.”

He tugs his lover closer and covers themselves with the covers. Baekhyun’s warm breathe puffs against his neck and Chanyeol pats his back softly to lull him to sleep.

“You are being so cuddly when you get sick.” He comments. Baekhyun nods. “I want people to take care of me when I get sick, that’s my childhood’s silly thought. It just becomes a habit now.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s okay. I will take care of you. It’s cute though.”

“Stop calling me cute when I have runny nose and fever.” Baekhyun protests, but snuggles closer to him, practically lying on top of him. Chanyeol says nothing other than chuckling at the cuddly puppy crawling on top of him.

“Runny nose or not, I still love you, my adorable little puppy.”

Baekhyun huffs, his grip loosening slowly as sleep slowly comes back to him. Chanyeol kisses his temple, feeling the burn of his skin and hoping for the fever to go down quickly.

“Sleep, love. I’m just right here beside you.”

Baekhyun’s breathing gradually slows and it comes out in cute puffs, hitting Chanyeol’s chin. The tall male watches with a fond smile on his lips.

“I’m here.”

Baekhyun mumbles a soft ‘Channie’ before he succumbs into a deep sleep; a tiny smile hanging on his mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters left until the end! ^^
> 
> Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks!


	13. Danger

“Welcome! How could I help you, Sir?” Baekhyun greets the customer with a smile. After he is healthy to the point of him jumping around the house to prove it to a worried Chanyeol, he is back to work.

“Baekhyun?”

He blinks questioningly when the male customer calls his name. Baekhyun smiles slightly.

“Hey. Minhyuk.” He greets softly, feeling all sorts of bittersweet feelings coming back to him.

It’s his ex.

“You are working here?” Minhyuk, the male with a charming smile, asks while leaning against the counter.

Well, they might not end their relationship with a good term but they can be friends, right?

“Yes. How are you? What would you like to order?” Baekhyun offers with a smile. Minhyuk grins at him, looking at him up and down.

“You look different, Baekhyun. You look happy.”

Baekhyun beams. “I am happy.” He says with a soft laugh.

“And you still look cute.”

The sentence makes Baekhyun huffs. “Can’t everyone stop calling me cute?” He grumbles. Minhyuk laughs and reaches over to pinch his nose, surprising Baekhyun.

“Still so cute. Alright, give me a latte.” Minhyuk smiles, handing him his card.

Baekhyun blinks before he breaks from his trance and rings his order.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Hello, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, Minhyuk. You come again.” Baekhyun says upon finding his ex on the next day. The male nods, ordering drink while they chat for a while.

“I visited your place yesterday but I found out that you moved out already?”

“Ah, yes.” Baekhyun smiles, “I don’t live there anymore.”

Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow. “Where do you live then?”

“Oh, I live with my –”

“Baekhyun, he is coming!” His co-worker nudges his rib and motions to the door. Chanyeol is standing there with a smile on his face. Baekhyun beams and gives him a cute smile to greet him.

Once he glances back to Minhyuk, he finds the male is gone.

“Uh?” He blinks confusedly.

Chanyeol walks towards him and leans down to peck his cheek. “Hey, love.”

Baekhyun grins and kisses the corner of his lips. “Hey, Channie. How was the construction site?”

The tall male mutters a soft ‘good’ before he bends to steal a kiss from his lips. Baekhyun giggles softly and purses his lips to press deeper.

And he misses a certain glare from someone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun.”

“Hello, Minhyuk! You come again! What would you like to order today?” Baekhyun greets him with a friendly smile. Minhyuk orders and heads towards one of the tables to sit down.

With a tray filled with his order, Baekhyun delivers him his drink and sits down for a while.

“You were suddenly gone yesterday.” Baekhyun says, pouting a bit. Minhyuk laughs, “I got a sudden important call, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Enjoy your drink!” He says, standing up to walk back to the counter, but Minhyuk holds onto his wrist.

“Where do you live now, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun blinks, trying to tug his wrist out because Minhyuk is staring at him with such a hard gaze, but the male doesn’t let him go.

“Uh, I live with my boyfriend,” Baekhyun mutters, pulling his wrist away but Minhyuk tightens his grip on it, causing him to whine at the sudden pressure and almost cutting his blood circle.

“Where is it?” Minhyuk presses on the question and Baekhyun gulps, tugging his hand.

 

 

 

Chanyeol whistles happily as he steps into the café. He goes straight to the counter but upon not finding his boyfriend there, he moves towards the other worker.

“Do you know where Baekhyun is?” He asks. The female worker points to the other side of the café.

Chanyeol glances there and finds Baekhyun talking with someone.

“Who’s that guy?”

“He seems to be Baekhyun’s friend. He has been coming everyday since the first time.” The female worker informs him.

Chanyeol locks his gaze on them. He sees Baekhyun standing up from the seat, only to have his hand held by the guy. No, no. No one touches his puppy.

His eyes narrow when Baekhyun tries to tug his hand out of the guy’s grip but the guy won’t let him. Who is he and what is it that he wants?

Deciding to save his boyfriend (because Baekhyun looks uncomfortable), Chanyeol calls for him, “Baekhyun.”

His lover glances to him and Chanyeol swears he sees a relief flashes in his eyes. Baekhyun mutters a few things before he forces his hand out of the guy’s grip. Chanyeol welcomes him with his arms and Baekhyun gives him a hug to greet him.

Chanyeol keeps his gaze onto the guy, his arms wrap protectively around his lover. The guy is openly glaring at him and even sends Chanyeol a smirk.

“You okay, baby?” He whispers, his eyes still staring down at the unknown guy. Baekhyun nods against his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Love, who’s that guy from earlier?” Chanyeol asks as he drives them back home. Baekhyun glances at him.

“His name is Song Minhyuk. He was my ex.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens around the steering wheel and Baekhyun caresses his arm.

“You can’t be seriously jealous, are you?” He asks cheekily and Chanyeol huffs.

“I have told you that I could be very possessive.”

Baekhyun giggles, covering his mouth with his hands. “I know. Don’t worry though, he means no harm.”

“What did he want from earlier? Why was he touching you?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun mutters, rubbing his wrist where he could find a faint trace of tight grip, “he asked me where I live and I told him I’m living with my boyfriend, but he insisted to know where it was. I’m glad you came at the right time, Chanyeol.”

The tall male takes his hand and lifts it up to kiss against his wrist.

“Don’t talk to him again. I don’t like it.” He pouts against the wrist. Baekhyun laughs cheekily.

“But what should I do when he is a customer?”

“You guys have another worker. Avoid him at any cost before we know what he wants, love.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods, reaching over to peck his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk comes again and Baekhyun obeys to what Chanyeol had told him the night before. He avoids him well and gets another worker to serve him on the counter while he escapes into the kitchen to help other workers.

In a few more days, Baekhyun avoids his ex very well, but one day, when he is out to throw the garbage, Minhyuk comes to him.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

He flinches in surprise, not expecting him to find him there. “Oh, hi. Do you need something?”

Minhyuk sends him an apologetic look. “I want to apologize. I don’t know what came to me on that day, I was just worried with you. But you are avoiding me so I couldn’t apologize properly so I have to find you like this.”

“It’s okay. You were just scaring me a bit on that day.” Baekhyun says, stepping closer to him to pat his arm.

Minhyuk glances up at him. “I just want us to be friends again. Is it okay?”

“Sure. Why not?” Baekhyun smiles to him, his gaze softens as he hears that his ex wants to be friends with him. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun! If it’s okay, I would like to make it up for my last behavior. Do you want to hang out with me? There is this noodle house that serves good food. Can we meet up and hang out a bit like the old times?”

Baekhyun ponders over the question. It’s nothing wrong to hang out with your friend.

“Okay. When?”

“When’s your day off?”

“Tomorrow is fine, I guess. Where do you want to meet up?”

Minhyuk grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thanks for giving me a chance to apologize. What about we meet at the park near here? We can take a walk to the noodle house after that.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Minhyuk. I have to get back to work.” Baekhyun pulls his hand away and waves at him, entering the café through the back door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hang out? With him?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes narrowing sharply.

“Yes. It’s okay though. He just wants to be friends. I remember that he used to be a shy guy a few years ago so I think he just needs someone to talk about his problems. I won’t let him do anything.” Baekhyun tries to assure his lover that he will be fine. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be convinced though because he is still frowning.

Baekhyun crawls on top of his lap and kisses him softly.

“Don’t worry, Channie. He won’t do anything. He just wants to hang out with me.”

“But I’m still worried.” Chanyeol says, holding onto his lover’s hips and cradling his close. Baekhyun snuggles into his neck.

“I will call you immediately if he tries to do anything. Hmm?”

Chanyeol shuts his mouth. He doesn’t like the way that guy is looking at Baekhyun. He also doesn’t like his smirk from that day. It feels like he is planning onto something.

“Okay, but I’m taking you there tomorrow.”

“Sure. Cheer up, Channie.” Baekhyun kisses his neck and Chanyeol pats his lover’s bum. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol makes sure that Baekhyun is wearing the whole covered outfit. He doesn’t trust that guy though and Baekhyun is too cute for his own good. That puppy is too oblivious sometimes.

“Your phone?” He asks once again.

Baekhyun pats his jeans pocket. “Here. Already with your numbers open so I just have to press the call.”

Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun stands on his tip toes and kisses his lips softly.

“Come on, Chanyeol. You want to take me there or should I go by bus?”

Chanyeol scoops his little lover up and straps him down in his car, ignoring Baekhyun’s amused giggles.

 

 

 

“I’ll see you later.” Baekhyun whispers against his mouth while he unclasps the seat belt. Chanyeol pecks him again and again, not wanting to let him go.

“Oh come on, Channie,” the little darling laughs. Chanyeol hesitantly lets him go and Baekhyun steps out of the car to head towards the park.

Chanyeol will have to leave but he can’t even move from there. He trusts his lover, the only one he doesn’t trust here is that guy. Moreover the park here is empty and people don’t come here, why would he choose here as the spot to meet up?

He drives his car away to a more hidden spot, deciding to just skip today’s work to keep an eye on his lover.

 

 

 

Baekhyun sits on the bench, looking around while waiting for Minhyuk to come. He swings his legs back and forth, before finally the guy comes with a smile on his face.

“Hey, did you wait for long?” He greets him and Baekhyun shakes his head no.

“It’s okay. I just arrived anyway.”

Minhyuk sits down beside him and hands him one of the milkshakes he has in his hands. Baekhyun blinks in surprise at the sudden drink but accepts nonetheless.

“I remember you like milkshake so I get one on my way here. Drink it fast or I won’t be cold and not tasty anymore.” Minhyuk nudges his arm and Baekhyun thanks him, slurping on the drink.

“Um! This is tasty!” Baekhyun squeals as he gulps the strawberry milkshake. Minhyuk laughs and ruffles his hair.

“You are too cute, Baekhyun. Your boyfriend is so lucky.”

Baekhyun beams at the mention of Chanyeol and he nods. “I’m the lucky one here because he is perfect.”

Minhyuk’s gaze turns dark as he watches Baekhyun drinks down, not that the little guy notices.

“Do you love him, Baekhyun?”

“Yes, of course.” Baekhyun beams at him. Minhyuk’s face looks completely dark.

“You used to tell me you loved me too before.”

Baekhyun puts down the cup. “That was before we broke up, Minhyuk. I’m happy now with him, you should be happy, too. Find someone new and be happy.”

Minhyuk grips onto his arm tightly, surprising him. “I won’t let him have you.”

“Minhyuk?”

Baekhyun shrieks when his ex leans closer to him. He snaps his head aside to avoid him, but Minhyuk presses close against his neck.

“W-What are you doing?!” Baekhyun pants heavily, feeling his eyes blur and his head spins.

Minhyuk grabs him close and Baekhyun feels like a rag doll. He can’t move his legs. He wants to take his phone and to call Chanyeol but his chest is heaving and his breathing is ragged. What is happening here?

“I miss you, Baekhyun. I miss you and your sweet ass.” Minhyuk grins darkly at him, reaching a hand down to squeeze his bottom. Baekhyun closes his eyes when the touch burns his gut and he pushes his hands against the guy’s chest.

“L-Let me go,” he whispers. His world spins around him and Baekhyun gasps for air because his heart it beating so quick that he can hear it in his ears.

Minhyuk sticks his tongue out and licks along the base of his neck, making Baekhyun whimpers in disgust.

“I should not have broken up with you. I remember you have such a tight ass, wonder whether it’s still as tight as that last time we fucked, Baekkie.” Minhyuk purrs into his tears, groping onto his butt. His other hand is rubbing against his chest.

Baekhyun chokes on his sobs, feeling his whole body trembles in disgust but also feels like in fire. He tries his best, he really tries hard to push the male away, but he can’t move. His limbs feel like they are paralyzed.

Minhyuk grabs onto his hair and pulls his head back roughly, causing him to whimper. His tears roll down and Baekhyun sobs. He is afraid. He is terrified.

“Chanyeol,” he sobs, trembling when Minhyuk mouths along his throat.

 

 

 

Chanyeol massages his temple when his secretary speaks the lists of things he is going to miss for his sudden plan of day off. She has been going on it for a moment while Chanyeol looks through his tablet for the works he might need to do at home.

“Okay, stop it. I will just do this later.”

He glances through the rear mirror, wanting to check his little lover; but his face pales when he sees that guy is harassing his lover. Baekhyun is crying and he seems to not be able to move away from him.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol throws his phone away and runs out of the car to safe his baby.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Baekkie~! ;-; Hehe 2 more chapters left until the end! ^^


	14. Saved

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

No one could tell how mad Chanyeol is. The male runs his way towards his crying little lover, prying those filthy hands away from him, before grabbing the bastard by his neck.

“I’m going to kill you!” Chanyeol hisses into his face, squeezing his throat. Minhyuk is surprised by his sudden appearance and Chanyeol lands a hit on the male’s stomach, rendering him powerless. He throws punches after punches onto the male’s face and stomach, sometimes even using his knee up. Chanyeol can’t even understand what he is doing right now. His mind is filled with the fact that this bastard was molesting his lover.

The soft sound of something falling down grabs Chanyeol’s full attention. He glances back through his shoulder and finds Baekhyun is lying on the ground while panting and whimpering in pain.

Letting go of the barely unconscious bastard, Chanyeol rushes to attend to his lover.

“Baby, can you hear me? Baekhyun, please answer me,” he calls in panic, cradling his lover close to his chest.

Baekhyun writhers and takes a weak grip on his coat. Chanyeol hisses because his little lover’s face is flushed and burning. With a swift move, he lifts Baekhyun up into his arms and rushes him to his car. Before he drives away, he steals a glance through the mirror and finds the bastard is still lying helplessly and wounded on the ground.

“Hello, Officer Kim. This is Park Chanyeol. I’m sorry for the sudden call but I might need your help with something.” Chanyeol dials an old friend and he is relieved that the problem will be taken care of.

Now is his little lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is panting heavily by the time they finally get back home. The maids and workers are shocked by their sudden arrival and they rush to open the door for them. Chanyeol doesn’t have the time to answer to their question about Master Byun’s condition as he cradles Baekhyun close and he runs up to their room.

“Baby?” He calls, wiping the sweat away from Baekhyun’s temple.

The little darling stares at him with teary eyes. “C-Chanyeol, it’s hurts- burns,” he chokes, trembling in his hold.

Chanyeol is panicking and left confused as to what the bastard had done to his lover. Baekhyun’s whole body is burning hot and he is writhing; by now he is trying to get out of his jacket and sweater.

“Baekhyun, what did he do to you?” He asks, holding onto Baekhyun’s cheeks to grab his focus to him.

Baekhyun’s eyes are dilated and he shivers. “He g-gave me a mil- milkshake –”

“Fuck. He drugged you!” Chanyeol hisses, helping Baekhyun out of his clothes. Judging from the psychopathic gaze and the way he molested Baekhyun, it’s clear enough of what he had drugged Baekhyun with.

“Baekhyun, where does it hurt the most?”

The male whimpers, directing Chanyeol’s hand down to his crotch. Chanyeol looks torn in between keeping his sanity intact or to help Baekhyun releases, because having been drugged with aphrodisiac could be very torturing and he doesn’t even know how much the bastard put the drug into the drink.

“Do you want me to help you, love?” Chanyeol asks, getting himself out of his coat.

Baekhyun, now free from his sweated, nods his head frantically. He whimpers when he feels pain and he struggles to get himself out of his pants. All he understands now is that he is so hard and his erection hurts so much.

Chanyeol shoos him to calm him down. He stalks towards the door to lock it, just in case the maids could be very worried with them, before he rushes back to the bed where a stark naked Baekhyun is panting against the sheet.

If it’s in any other condition, Chanyeol would have been admiring his lover’s beauty, but right now Baekhyun is hurting and his erection is red and leaking. His skin is flushed in pink and his face is scrunching up in pure pain.

“C-Channie, pl- ease,” he cries. Chanyeol goes to kiss his quivering lips softly and runs his hands all over his skin. Gosh, his body is burning.

Baekhyun moans just with a soft caress on his ribs and Chanyeol is now sure Baekhyun is drugged with a high dosage. There’s nothing he can do to help him out of it except by helping him release and to have sex.

“Calm down.” Chanyeol whispers softly as he trails his hand down to Baekhyun’s leaking erection. The male chokes on his tears and writhes when Chanyeol moves his hand up and down. His tears trail down his cheeks and breathy moans escape from his mouth. Chanyeol can’t help it but he is a healthy man with so many desires to his lover, and by seeing his lover like this, it awakens his inner lust.

“Baby, is it good?” He asks. He can’t risk making Baekhyun is more pain.

Baekhyun nods his head, his thighs tremble as they spread wide for Chanyeol to scoot closer. He stares up at the tall male with his eyes filled with lust and need, making Chanyeol unable to hold himself back from leaning down and kiss him.

Their mouths clash, slowly at first but then Baekhyun is too needy and he begins to pull at Chanyeol’s locks while their tongues dance together. The tall male keeps his hand moving, jerking his little darling off and it takes no longer than a minute before Baekhyun explodes into his hand.

As soon as he releases, he is getting another hard on and Baekhyun whines softly. He raises himself up on his elbows and gives Chanyeol a begging stare.

“Baby, what do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun bends his knees up and parts his legs wide. “…p-please, Ch- Chanyeol,”

Chanyeol nods, rendering himself free from his clothes before he joins his lover back in the bed. He holds onto the back of Baekhyun’s knees and lifts them up, parting them until Baekhyun’s hips are off of the bed.

He leans down to give his entrance a lick, pulling a broken moan from his lover. Baekhyun is trembling by the time he starts giving continuous licks against his hole and Chanyeol drapes the male’s legs on top of his shoulder to get a better access.

Baekhyun holds a hand over his mouth while he cries. Despite his spinning head, he could make the image of Chanyeol’s head disappearing in between his legs. He can’t help himself from wanting more and more.

“Chanyeol—” he cries, his tone begging.

The tall male leans away, his mouth is wet by his own saliva and Baekhyun’s dripping precum. He sits up straight, causing Baekhyun’s hips to be raised up highed off the bed since his legs are locked on top of Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Baekhyun moans out when he feels the press of the blunt tip of Chanyeol’s cock against his entrance. He arches his back when the tall male pushes into him in one swift move, making his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth hangs open.

Chanyeol wants to wait but his little lover doesn’t even let him stop because he is moving himself down on his cock and the temptation is too strong. He ends up gripping onto Baekhyuns luscious thighs on each side of his head and he begins to thrust in and out. The squeeze around his cock is too delicious and it makes his head spins in arousal. Chanyeol pumps himself in and out, groaning when Baekhyun’s grabby fingers find themselves on his thighs-gripping hands and they move together on the bed.

Baekhyun is coming all too soon, moaning when another hard on pops out again. Chanyeol is worried by his lover’s high libido. He humps faster and reaches a hand down to jerk Baekhyun off. The little darling croaks out in pleasure.

By the time Chanyeol reaches his orgasm, Baekhyun comes for the third time in row. He pulls out and drops Baekhyun back down onto the bed, watching his lover panting. After a while, Baekhyun whines again when his cock curves up and Chanyeol goes down to take him into his mouth.

It takes two more rounds of sex before Baekhyun passes out tiredly and calming down, his skin is no longer flushed and his temperature finally goes down. Chanyeol sighs in relief, covering his lover with the thick blanket after he finishes wiping his body with damp cloth. 

He stares at Baekhyun’s sleeping face and Chanyeol can’t help but to think back about how lucky he is to skip work and managed to save his lover. He can’t imagine what could be happening if he was not there. 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mutters when he finally wakes up. Chanyeol helps him up to sit and lean against his chest. The now puppy shoves his face into his chest and it makes Chanyeol smiles.

“Why are you saying sorry?” He brings his hands up to hug Baekhyun tight.

“I don’t know that… he could do something so terrible. I shouldn’t have said yes. I shouldn’t have trusted him that much.”

“I can’t say that it’s okay,” Chanyeol starts, “but I’m just happy that you are alright and he didn’t take advantage on you.” He finishes and kisses the crown of his head.

Baekhyun looks up at him with his innocent eyes, his lips pouting. “I can’t believe he was so wicked. I mean… he was alright a few years ago but why would he do that to me?”

Chanyeol pats his head. “You are too irresistible, love. Please don’t be too gullible. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Oh. I have a friend in the police and I got him arrested. We will get a phone call soon.”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay. I’m sorry, Channie.”

“If you are sorry, I want you to stop working.”

“Eh?” Baekhyun purses his lips. Chanyeol sends him a pointed look. “I can’t work in peace when I can’t even keep you safe. I don’t want you to work anymore, baby. You are too precious.”

“But –”

“No but.” Chanyeol kisses his lips. “You really scared me earlier.” He whispers lowly, feeling so worried when he found his lover crying in the arms of his assaulter.

Baekhyun notices his worry and discomfort and he holds onto Chanyeol’s face. “I’m sorry, baby. I promise to keep myself safe. I will just stay home from now on. Don’t be worried anymore, please.”

Chanyeol breaks into a small smile. “You are calling me baby?”

“Is it weird?” Baekhyun smiles shyly, thumbing the tall male’s cheeks. “I have always wanted to try it.”

“It’s nice. I’m your baby.” Chanyeol says, snuggling into his bare neck.

Baekhyun laughs softly, “Of course, Channie. You are my big baby.”

“Actually,” Chanyeol starts again, “you don’t have to stay at home. How about you work with me?”

“Work? In the office?”

“Yes. I can keep my eyes on you and also we can be together for the most time.”

Baekhyun hums, pondering over the offer. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure, take your time. I wouldn’t want you to start so soon, anyway. I want you to rest for a few weeks and stay home to relax. I’m sure Yeollie misses you.”

Baekhyun nods, smiling up to him. “Okay, Channie. Thank you for saving me. I can’t really imagine what would happen if you were not there. Minhyuk could be very… forceful.”

Chanyeol traces his hands along his lover’s waist. “Don’t talk about another man when you are in bed with me.”

The words make Baekhyun giggles softly, before he climbs on top of the tall male’s lap and straddles him, ignoring the way his naked body is practically on display. 

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on his lover’s cute smile and he holds his hands on the curvy hips he loves to bite. Baekhyun has this naughty glint in his eyes and he wonders what the little puppy is planning right now.

“Actually, Channie… I want you.” 

“What?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, his hand goes down to touch Chanyeol’s limp cock and rubs the shaft. Chanyeol groans, tightening his hold around his lover’s waist.

“Aren’t you sore, love?”

“I can’t really remember what you did to me a few hours ago. Can you… explain it to me?” Baekhyun says, blinking his eyes innocently.

Chanyeol huffs in fake annoyance while helping his little lover to sit down on his cock and they moan in unison. Baekhyun giggles when Chanyeol lands a punishing slap over his butt cheek. He gives him a soft kiss on his lips before moaning straightaway into his mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho~ One more chapter left! ^^


	15. Falling For You

Warning: Smut scene ahead.

 

 

“Chanyeol, you look very tired.” Baekhyun comments as he thumbs over the tall male’s eye bags. Chanyeol nods, snuggling into his palms.

“I am.” He croaks out.

Baekhyun coos at him, pulling him down so he can rest his head on his legs. Chanyeol snuggles into his thighs, yawning sleepily.

“Can you wake me up in an hour?”

“Sleep, Channie. Just sleep.” Baekhyun whispers softly, running his fingers over the male’s hair.

Chanyeol has been busy with a new project. Baekhyun helps him with his job from time to time but that doesn’t lessen his tiredness. Chanyeol has lost a lot of sleeping times because of his work and Baekhyun can’t even be selfish to want the male’s attention on him when Chanyeol can’t even keep his eyes open.

Baekhyun runs his hands along Chanyeol’s head, sometimes going down to give light massage on his arm while the taller male is asleep tiredly, not minding the world around him.

“My poor boy.” Baekhyun whispers, smiling when Chanyeol’s eyebrows twitch. His fingers smooth down the frown and Chanyeol relaxes again.

Chanyeol has been working extra hard nowadays. Ever since the accident of Baekhyun being drugged, the taller male has never left his side even once. He brings Baekhyun to work for most times, reasoning that he needs to keep him safe under his watchful eyes, even though Baekhyun has reassured him that his ex won’t be able to harm him anymore since he is now admitted to mental hospital.

They work together, mostly with Baekhyun helping Chanyeol in sorting his loads of work papers and answering his calls when he is too busy to do it himself. Sometimes, they kiss and cuddle in Chanyeol’s leather chair, which dangerously results in them doing the dirty against his glass table with Baekhyun being bent over it.

Chanyeol makes sure that he doesn’t force Baekhyun to work too much. He is being overly protective (not that Baekhyun mind though) by making the driver sends Baekhyun home whenever the shorter male is as much as yawning softly.

It’s one of those days again when Baekhyun finds himself watching Chanyeol sleeping soundlessly after working so hard for hours in his office. He can’t help but to pepper kisses all over the male’s face to give him his affection. Chanyeol has been so tired but he is so handsome when he is seriously doing his work with his tight fitting suit and tall body. Call Baekhyun a hormonal girl, but he always finds himself squealing over it.

“Rest well, Channie.” He whispers, pecking Chanyeol’s temple and the tall male stirs in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

Working has been hard. Baekhyun knows that. He just doesn’t expect Chanyeol to be way too busy to even pay attention to him. They barely have time for each other and now Chanyeol is flying out of the country to do some international based business, leaving him alone at home, pouting and lonely.

Yeollie falls asleep after it plays with him. Poor puppy, he is too excited before this and now look at it, sleeping so tiredly and its tongue almost lolls out of its mouth.

Baekhyun runs his fingers through the puppy’s soft fur. Watching Yeollie asleep like this reminds him of its owner. Chanyeol… does he even sleep?

Can he call him?

 

 

 

As if they are having the same thought, his phone rings and Chanyeol is the one calling him. Baekhyun leaps over the couch to grab the blinking device, alerting Yeollie who whines in its sleep before it goes calm again.

“Hello, Channie?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Hey, love. How are you?”

Baekhyun pouts, “I miss you. When will you get back?”

“You know that I will get back tomorrow morning, baby. I miss you, too, by the way.”

“Are you going to be busy again after you get back? I want to have a date with you, Chanyeol. I haven’t even kissed you in the whole week!” He whines, forgetting when the last time he has felt Chanyeol’s sweet lips on his.

“Okay, we will get to a date when I get back.” Chanyeol laughs into the phone.

Baekhyun celebrates it with a small dance on the couch and Yeollie is awake by now, stalking away from him for bothering its sleep.

“Come back soon, Chanyeol.”

“Mmh. I love you, baby.”

Baekhyun grips onto the phone, “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sleeps under the thick covers at night. The light is off and he curls into a ball in his sleep. He barely hears the soft footsteps in his sleep, barely hears the sound of the door opening and closing again.

Baekhyun stirs awake when long arms wind around his body and pull him back towards someone’s chest. He becomes alerted and panics, thinking that maybe someone breaks into the house and has an evil plan to him.

He struggles to break free, whimpering when there are lips pressed against his neck.

“W-Who are you –”

There’s a chuckle and Baekhyun blinks his eyes because that sounds familiar.

“Don’t tell me you forget me already?”

“Chanyeol?” He croaks out and the male nods against his shoulder. Baekhyun deflates back to relax.

“How come you are back here already?”

Chanyeol snuggles into his neck. “I can’t wait to see you again so I booked another flight straightaway.” 

Baekhyun reaches his hand up and ruffles the male’s hair tucked against his neck. The arms around him are tight and the chest against his back is warm. Chanyeol must still have his suit on.

“Get out of your clothes, Chanyeol.”

“Don’t want to.” The tall male says, the voice is muffled into his skin. Baekhyun smiles, seeing the whiny side of Chanyeol.

“Let me do it for you then.”

He forces Chanyeol to let him go and Baekhyun sits up straight, pulling the other male along with him. After a moment of resistance, Baekhyun could finally pull the suit from his body. Chanyeol sits silently, watching his lover undoing his outfit.

On each button undone, Baekhyun kisses his lips, making Chanyeol smiles. Eight buttons mean eight kisses and by the time the shirt slides down his shoulder, he gets a full kiss on his lips. Baekhyun smiles against his mouth, letting their lips mold together sweetly.

He holds onto Chanyeol’s cheeks, angling his head aside to deepen their kiss. Chanyeol nibbles on his lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth teasingly. Baekhyun breathes lowly, opening his mouth wide to let the tongue in. Chanyeol grips onto his waist and he topples them over onto the bed.

Baekhyun giggles when Chanyeol drags his mouth down his neck, tickling him with his messy hair. Warm hands trail up from his waist under his shirt, tenderly touching his ribs before they land on his nipples. Long fingers tease them slightly before pinching them.

“Ah,” he yelps, hitting Chanyeol on his bare chest and sending him a pout.

The taller male laughs, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it out of his head. He nuzzles on Baekhyun’s chest, pressing butterfly kisses along the skin.

One thing leads to another and Chanyeol finds himself panting as he watches his little lover giving him head. Baekhyun’s mouth works diligently on his cock, lathering it slick and wet with his saliva. His nimble fingers massage the base of the shaft, pumping slightly and teasing his balls.

“Baby, oh,” he breathes heavily, running his fingers into Baekhyun’s messy locks.

The darling hums around his erection, making Chanyeol groans in delight and slumps down to lie on his back.

Baekhyun lifts his head up away from him, licking his lips. He crawls like a kitten to settle on top of the male. Chanyeol looks up, his eyes widening in shock when Baekhyun lifts his hand up and shoves his pretty fingers into his mouth.

The male starts fingering himself, moaning on top of the frozen Chanyeol who is enjoying the sight way too much. Baekhyun moans softly, whimpering and spreading his entrance apart with his fingers.

“Baby,”

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and hovers on top of the erection, before he sits down on it with a loud moan leaving his mouth. Chanyeol closes his eyes, throwing his head back when incredible warmth envelops his cock oh so deliciously.

“Channie, nnhh…”

They move like they are have a limited time, moving so fast and quick, and moaning so loud. A week without touching each other is enough to drive them crazy.

Baekhyun pants as he clutches onto Chanyeol’s waist to balance himself, sitting up and down on the hard rock cock. The tip of the shaft keeps hitting his sweet spot over and over again, making him sees stars.

Chanyeol makes sure to help his little lover moving by guiding his hips with his hands. His hips do some stuttering thrusts up once in a while before the both of them come under the heavy sexual tension, releasing the building pleasure in their gut.

They lie down on the bed, caressing each other’s skin and kissing each other’s lips, wrapped in each other’s arms, and tangled with each other’s legs. Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol keeps kissing his shoulder and neck, leaving some marks on his way.

“You must be tired. Go to sleep, Chanyeol.”

The taller male smiles. “Only if you sleep in my arms.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “So cheesy,” he has said but he scoots even closer, not minding the sweat on their skin.

Chanyeol settles his hands on his lover’s lower back, so close to his butt and he teases the soft globes with his palms. Baekhyun pinches his waist and they laugh together before falling asleep when fatigue comes after them.

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with a start. He glances to the other side of the bed and finds the spot is empty. Chanyeol is already awake.

“Channie?” He calls, looking around the room while wrapping the covers around his bare body.

He reaches for his underwear and puts it on under the covers, before slipping into the bathroom to freshen up.

When he gets out of the room perfectly clothed and fresh, he is greeted with the sight of the hallway decorated in pretty and colorful flowers. He gapes around in shock, staring left and right. What’s the occasion?

He can’t find even one maid or worker and Baekhyun walks down the stairs. The house is silent and not even Yeollie’s soft padding could be heard. Where is everyone and what is going on here?

“Hello? Chanyeol?” He calls out, yet no answer comes for him.

The kitchen is empty and there’s no food on the table. Weird. Usually there will be toasts, at least.

The living room is empty, too. No trace of Yeollie could be found.

“Um, anyone?”

Baekhyun huffs when he still doesn’t get an answer. He stalks towards the front door to get out, but Yeollie comes out of nowhere so suddenly, running towards him and stopping in front of him.

The puppy has something hanging on its neck and Baekhyun grabs it curiously. It’s a rolled paper and upon finding something written on it, he quickly reads it.

Turn around.

Baekhyun spins on his heels, finding Chanyeol standing a few steps away from him with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Baekhyun smiles and he accepts it when the bouquet is handed to him. 

“What’s all of this?” He questions.

Chanyeol takes a step closer to him, suddenly getting down on his knee, surprising Baekhyun even more.

“…chanyeol?”

“I’m sorry that I have been very busy for the past weeks, love. I don’t mean neglect you, I hope you forgive me.”

“No, it’s okay. I know you are busy. Why are you down there? Get up! You don’t have to kneel just to be forgiven!” Baekhyun tries to help him up but the taller male refuses it.

“And also, I’m sorry for leaving you alone for the whole week out of the country. I told you that I had a business to take care of but I lied, baby. I don’t have any business there. Well, basically o had to do something but it’s not related to work.”

“Uh, okay?”

“Actually, I went out of the country to take the thing I had ordered a few months ago. It was hard to get my hands on this thing and I had it custom made so it took quite a long time, but I have to admit that I’m very satisfied with the result.”

Baekhyun blinks, “And that is…?”

“This.” Chanyeol takes something out from his pocket.

Baekhyun’s eyes are doubled in size when he sees a small velvet box in his lover’s hands. Connecting the dots together, added with the strange occasion from the morning, Baekhyun gasps and feels his knees tremble.

“It’s very pretty and I know you don’t like expensive things but let me spoil you just this time, love.”

Chanyeol grins up at him. “Baekhyun, my love, you have stolen my heart at the very first time I met you a few years ago. I thought I had lost you but fate brought you back to me and I got you back in my arms, all safe and sound. I had fallen for you, I’m falling for you, and I’m sure I will fall for you even after so many years pass.”

Baekhyun chokes on his sob, chuckling.

“Baekhyun, will you let me be the one guiding you through the light and be the one to give you all the happiness you deserve in your life? Will you let me live my life until my very last breathe? Will you let me love you? Will you marry me?”

He reveals a custom made ring from the opened velvet box.

The shorter male chokes on his breathe, laughing softly as his sight is blurred with his tears. Never in his life he had imagined to be meeting such a wonderful man like Chanyeol and now he is getting an offer that will provide him love and affection and care for his whole life time.

Who is he to even refuse it?

“I will.” He laughs, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol smiles and takes the ring, standing up to slip the ring. Baekhyun lifts his hand up, staring at the beautiful band adorning his hand. It’s so beautiful.

A thumb slides under his eye, wiping his tears away. “Don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry.”

Baekhyun sniffs, throwing his arms around the taller male. “I love you. Don’t ever leave me, please.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around his lover, kissing his head.

“I will never leave you. Never. I will never let you.”

Baekhyun cries out in happiness, letting his tears roll down his cheeks and onto his lover’s shoulder. He is so happy. He feels so happy. There are his tears of happiness.

“Oh God… Chanyeol, I love you. Thank you.” He sobs, smiling.

Chanyeol leans away, running his palms over the little darling’s face and he chuckles at the sight of his tears stricken face.

“You are too adorable, love. I love you so much.”

Baekhyun sniffs and grins up to him. Chanyeol pinches his red nose before he lifts him up to kiss his lips softly.

Oh, how could Baekhyun not fall for this male? So kind and lovely and perfect. 

It’s inevitable. It’s impossible.

Because he will always finds himself falling again and again for Chanyeol. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the story ends here! Thank you so much for everyone who has read and supported this story! I'm very happy and glad to know that you all enjoy this story until the very last chapter. No sequel or bonus will be happening, and also I apologize if you might not like this story at all or the ending; I'm not a good writer and I can't make it up here without you guys.
> 
> It's sad that this ends here but also happy that we have come to this far. ^_^
> 
> Like usual, comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you for every readers, subscribers, commenters, and up-voters!
> 
> I hope to see you guys in my on-going stories and new story! See you! ^^
> 
> -Kumo- ^^


End file.
